


Orphaned Flower

by TheCuriousFeline626



Series: Fallen Flower Children [1]
Category: Undertale AU (Underfell)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bully scene, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Flower Children, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loads of depth and crap WHY, No monsters yet, Non-Binary Frisk, Original Character(s), Orphan Frisk (Undertale), Other, This is a remakeLOL, Thoughts on religion, Upsetting content I'm sorry, slow build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousFeline626/pseuds/TheCuriousFeline626
Summary: Frisk is a young orphan who lives at an orphanage. They go through everyday life for a while, all by themselves. A small golden flower keeps them company...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> :)

…………………………………………

 

  
…………………………………………………….

 

 

…………………………………………….

  
ATTENTION! “Fallen Flower.exe” HAS STOPPED WORKING. WAITING FOR PROGRAM TO RESPOND...

 

  
……………………………….

 

  
………………………………………….

 

 

 

RESPONSE FAILED. “Fallen Flower.exe” HAS BEEN CORRUPTED. CAUSE OF CORRUPTION UNKNOWN. PERFORMING REBOOT...

 

 

 

... REINSTALLING PLOT...

 

 

... UPGRADING STORY EVENTS...

 

 

... IMPROVING CHARACTER CONSTRUCTION...

 

 

 

 

  
……………………………………………………….

 

 

 

 

REBOOT COMPLETE.

 

 

  
PLEASE PROCEED FORWARD TO COMPLETE ACTION. 


	2. Questioning Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk ponders a serious topic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s the updated version of Fallen Flower. I have a more complete map of this story, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I do not know how long this story will be, so I don’t have an estimate on how many chapters will be implemented. I do know that I plan to make it a trilogy, since that seems appropriate for this. 
> 
> Oh, there is something that I’d like to say before I go. I noticed that I got a lot of views for the first edition of this story, and if you’re one of the readers of the original then I’d like to thank you for reading over it. I got a lot of views on it, so that tells me I did something right. Thank you for reading it, and I hope that this one will be much more entertaining (and don’t worry, this one will be completed).

     … It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming… On days like this, kids like this one should be outside playing and having fun. However, this child was indoors, all alone in the quiet sanctuary of the library. This child was different from the others, and so they were marked with the cursed “word of mouth” tactic, as well as unnecessary teasing. 

     This child was quiet, unlike the rest. They preferred not to speak much, for they were accustomed to keeping to themself. Yes… They preferred this term. Why should their gender-identity matter? To them, secrets were eternal and must only be gifted to ears that listen, to mouths that swear to keep such things locked up tight behind a pair of lips.

 

     Their name was Frisk. They were only ten years old, the youngest of the other children here at the orphanage. Yes, somehow that turned out to be the case. Frisk didn’t mind, though. Age was only a number in their eyes. What really mattered to them was their past, something which no one knew of but them.  
The last thing they remembered of their life before this was of their parents, and how happy they were with them. However, all of that changed one dreadful day when their parents became involved in a shocking situation. Frisk could only watch from behind the shelves of candy, gummies, and other assorted sweets as gunfire rang out. They heard the screaming and the shouting… but they didn’t look. They simply ran out. No one saw them leave… 

     Frisk quickly realized that they were on their own from then on. They were only five at the time. It was quite a shock, losing their parents just like that. They prayed that they were only dreaming, but of course they weren’t. And so, they were forced to adapt to living alone. Obviously, the authorities got involved not long after the incident when someone claimed to have spotted a child lurking at the back of a convenience store. The child was sifting through a trash can for food…

 

     Frisk didn’t protest when they were taken in by child protective services. They explained what had happened to their parents, but that they didn’t see anything. They only heard. The authorities were devastated that this child had lost their parents so soon. They did their best to show their sympathy, to which the child only blankly stared at them. They hadn’t known their parents long… nor were they close to them. Their mother and father were always busy, so Frisk would tend to themself with cartoons and toys. 

     Frisk continued with this routine at the orphanage, where they kept to themself and away from the other children. They were quickly labeled as a “freak”, “weirdo”, even a “dummy” because they chose not to speak nor even attempt to play with the others. It was thought that perhaps Frisk was mentally retarded, but this was not the case. They were simply a loner.

 

     Over the years, Frisk learned the alphabet, mathematics, reading and writing, history, the whole works. Something that amused Frisk was the fact that they appeared to be smarter than the other children. Of course, Frisk always got their homework done in record time while the others would wait until the last minute and scramble. They would try and assist the others, but the latters would always turn their noses up at the former. So, Frisk gave up trying after the first few attempts. 

     Unfortunately, due to this rejection of even assistance with homework, Frisk didn’t have any friends. Therefore, they would seek enjoyment of life through books and drawings, anything to keep them occupied when they were truly bored. When they were allowed to go outside, they would explore the trees and just observe nature as it played out its daily routine.

 

     Because Frisk was in an orphanage, they would constantly see adults coming and going. All had the same goal in mind, and that was trying to find a child to call their own. Frisk lost count over how many children would find the perfect family and walk out, never to be seen by the other children again. Frisk was always curious about what happened to these children, but they knew they’d never find the answers so they didn’t bother to ask anyone. 

     Multiple pairs of potential parents had stopped by to see Frisk, however they all quickly moved on. They all displayed concern, as well as suspicions due to how strangely the child behaved compared to the other children. Deep down inside, that did make Frisk feel unwanted. However, they also felt that it was fate. No one else but their biological parents should be the ones to raise them. Therefore, they were able to quickly see past the pain of watching another child get picked by a loving family and adopted into society and given the gift of a wonderful childhood with adoring parents and a bright future…

 

     Frisk sat against the wall, a large book opened in their lap. They brushed back their short brown hair, the ends just reaching their shoulders. Their hand rose up so their fingers could run through their bangs, their large blue eyes blinking as their other hand pressed to their cool pale cheek. Yep, this was the life that they had dealt. This was how they were destined to live…

     Frisk nervously tugged at their gray hoodie. It was a bit big for them, but that was okay. It wasn’t the hoodie’s fault that they were so short and small. Genetics were to blame. Ha...

     “… Everything okay, Frisk?” One of the nuns who helped run the orphanage must’ve seen the look of nervousness on Frisk’s face. “You look troubled.”

     Frisk looked up and smiled politely. “No… It’s okay,” they mumbled. “I’m just thinking about stuff… Also, this book appears to be a bit of a challenge to read. I’ve come across words I haven’t quite mastered yet.”

     “I see… Oh… You have a very difficult book on your hands. It’s of high school-level. That could be why it’s difficult for you to read. However, I know that you’re very smart so I have faith that you’ll figure it out.” The nun smiled sweetly. “God has given you a very strong brain.”

     “Yes… It would seem so,” Frisk said. In all honesty, they were unsure of whether this “God” really existed or not. They didn’t question that, though. The last thing they needed was a red mark from a ruler.

     “Well, I’m off to go clean the tables. If you need anything, just holler for me.” The nun performed a curtsey before walking away as she hummed a tune to herself. 

     “Hmm…” Frisk looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before looking back down at the book. “… God… Satan… Heaven… Hell… Truly, what are these terms? Do they exist? And, if they do, then how come we cannot see them? How come we are unable to find any sort of proof? Is there such thing as those? What about the underworld? Ghosts? Spirits? Are they all merely personified fables formed from our imagination?” Frisk sighed as they stroked over a page of words. “… What is this life? Why were we put on this earth? What exactly is the purpose for us? What exactly is my purpose? I am different from the others… So, why is that? Hmm… I never really put much thought into this before… How peculiar that is…”

 

     Frisk closed the book they were reading before setting it aside and standing up. They turned around to look out the window, out at the world before them. Lost in thought, they tried to find an answer to their questions only for none to appear. Disappointed, they walked through the library and came to stand at the door that led into the hallway. What did they feel like doing today? Perhaps they could go for a walk outside? Or, maybe they were in the mood for arts and crafts? Reading had become a boring activity for them, so one of those two other things sounded better. 

     “… Mmm…” Frisk looked to their left. Down the hall was the staircase that led upstairs to the art room. “…” They turned to their right, where the main area resided. There were a few doors that led outside there.

 

     Frisk nodded as they turned to their left and proceeded toward the staircase. They could go outside later, when the sun wasn’t shining so brightly. It could be a bit of a pest at times…

…

     Frisk silently admired their drawing once they were finished. Not to their surprise, a detailed question mark had filled the canvas that was the paper. They’d drawn various abstract symbols and lines within the question mark, each sketch created with a black pen. As Frisk stared at the drawing, their mind drifted back to those questions. Were there other worlds out there besides the one they lived in now? Could there be other forms of life just waiting to be discovered? 

     Frisk felt a sudden itch. It was so strange. They scratched at the back of their head, and then their neck, and then their back. Their fingers began to scribble down their sides, their teeth grinding together in frustration. This all had to do with excitement. That had to be it. What else could it be? 

     “Er…” Frisk grumbled to themself. “Geez…” They dug their nails into their scalp to try and suffice the irritation in their skin.

 

     They couldn’t shake the curiosity within them. The seed had long since been planted in their mind and was now ready to grow. Frisk’s thoughts had watered it, nurtured it, and now it was making itself right at home in Frisk’s head. 

     Frisk frowned as they stared at their drawing once more. They could see the sketches within their question mark seemingly melding together into words, all of which asked the same things Frisk already had. Out of frustration, they swiped the drawing to the floor from the table, their hands then grasping at their hair. Why did this anger them so much? Why all the questions suddenly? What the hell was this? 

     “…” Frisk squeezed their eyes shut as they clasped at their chest. There was a small ache there all of a sudden. Stress… It must be stress.

 

     Taking a deep breath, they put everything out of their mind and returned their focus to daily things. That’s right, dinner would be served soon, so they would have to make sure they were washed up and ready, else the nuns would be very upset with Frisk. The child nodded and rushed off of their stool, they not even paying their drawing a single moment of attention. Maybe they’d come back for it later, maybe they wouldn’t. They’d figure that out later…

…

     Frisk ate silently at the smallest table farthest away from the others. It was nestled in the back corner of the cafeteria. The nuns were very respectful of Frisk’s privacy, and the child was grateful for that. As they nibbled on their mashed potatoes, they thought about taking that walk just before sundown. Sister Margaret said it was okay as Frisk didn’t wander too far. Frisk promised that they’d be careful.

     “…” Their eyes met with another child’s for a moment before quickly looking down at their tray. They could hear the giggles and whispering. “…” They dared a glance back up. “…” They gave a small sigh and shook their head. “… I wish they’d leave me alone…”

 

     The other children were staring at them, snickering at them about how strange they were. It was agitating. Couldn’t they find anything better to do? Of course not… Frisk sighed again as one of them, a girl, walked up to them with a smile. Frisk knew better than to fall for false kindness.

     “… Hi Frisk… Um, I have a question for you,” the girl said.

     “… Are you going to ask me about my gender again? Or, perhaps you’d like to know what institution I came from…” Frisk grumbled. “In case you’re wondering, no they’re not looking for me because they don’t exist…”

     “No, I wasn’t going to ask that. I just wanted to know why you were sitting here all alone. That’s all.”

     “…” Frisk tiredly looked at the girl. “… Maybe it’s because everyone here has labeled me as a reject. I tried to befriend you all… but you turned your backs on me. There’s no point in trying if I’m not going to succeed anywhere… You have specific requirements for a friend, and I clearly don’t meet any of them.”

     The girl stared at Frisk in surprise. “Uh…”

     “I’m sorry, did I destroy your chance at a good insult? Please, enlighten me.” 

     “…” The girl silently turned around and walked away.

     “That’s what I thought…” Frisk muttered as they picked up their sandwich and took an angry bite. 

     “Yeah… They were pretty rude, huh?” 

     “I can understand, though. I mean… We are being a bit hard on them.”

     “… I guess…” 

     Frisk glared at the nearby children, all who were now worriedly glancing over at them. Frisk turned away as a tear formed at their eye. “… They don’t understand me, and they never will…”

 

     Frisk held down a whimper as memories flashed across their mind. Why did they feel this way all of a sudden? They never did grow that close to their parents. They honestly didn’t remember much about their parents. And yet, here they were crying over their mother and father’s absence…

     Frisk dropped their sandwich upon their tray and pressed their hands to their face as they began to cry. They wept softly into their palms, the child completely ignoring the attention being given to them shortly after. One of the other nuns, Sister Elizabeth, tried to console the child but Frisk just kept crying. They gently grasped onto her sleeve as they were escorted from their seat and through the cafeteria. The other children whispered to one another as they surveyed the scene unfolding before them. Frisk didn’t care, though. They just wanted to find someplace to crawl into and hide.

 

     Sister Elizabeth whispered comforting words to Frisk as she led them out of the cafeteria and down the hall. The two came to a halt at a door, Sister Elizabeth opening it and leading Frisk inside. She sat them down in the chair before the large desk where another woman, the Mother Superior of the establishment, was reading a book. She looked at the child in surprise, Sister Elizabeth then coming around to explain what had happened. Afterwards, she left Frisk alone with the lead. 

     “… Frisk, are you alright?” Mother Superior asked.

     “…” Frisk wiped away their tears as they nodded their head.

     “My child, God did not create tears for the purpose of lying. They are present to display when one is hurting and in need of comfort. What is your trouble?”

     “…” Frisk shrugged their shoulders. “… I don’t know…”

     “Hah…” Mother Superior stood and came around the desk. She kneeled down at Frisk’s side, a warm smile on her face. “It’s alright, you can talk to me.”

     “… I don’t know… what happened… I just… I was thinking about my parents… and then… I just started crying…”

     “I know you said you were not that close, but perhaps you were wrong…” Mother Superior clasped a hand around Frisk’s. “My child, your parents were taken from you… It’s only natural for you to grieve. You’ve rejected it for so long… and now that pain has morphed into denial, that which is an ugly sin.”

     “… Mother Superior… Do you think God took my parents? And, if so, do you think it’s because I’m bad?” Frisk asked suddenly.

     Mother Superior gave them a look of shock. “Oh… No, no… You’re… You’re not bad at all, Frisk. You’re just… different is all…”

     “…” Frisk pressed their shivering lips together as they held back another sob.  
Mother Superior rose up a little and wrapped her arms around Frisk. “Frisk… You’re not a bad person… God has put you on this earth for a reason… You just haven’t figured out why yet… but you will someday.” 

     Frisk nodded as they pulled away from Mother Superior a few moments later. 

     “You’ll figure out your purpose one day, my child. And, when you do, I’m sure it’ll be a triumphant victory for you,” Mother Superior said happily. 

     “…” Frisk managed a smile and signed with their hands the words, “Thank you.”

     Mother Superior nodded.

 

     Frisk was excused after that. They asked if they could take a walk outside, to which Mother Superior stated that was fine. Frisk thanked her before heading out, the comforts of nature soon embracing them. They felt much better now that they were outdoors. It wasn’t stuffy and cramped like it was indoors. Out here they could be free. Yes… This was exactly what they needed.  
The warm sun enveloping its warmth around them, the cool air brushing against their face, the sounds of the birds chirping and the trees whispering in the wind… It was nice…

     “…” Frisk looked up at the sky. “… Why… Why am I here? What is my purpose here? If you exist, then why? Just tell me!” Frisk frowned as they waited for some kind of an answer… “…” They looked down in defeat. Nothing… “… Questions… That’s all I’m given…”

 

     … and that’s all they would have for a long while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for Chapter 1. Proceed on to Chapter 2 and onward if you’re still interested. I hope that you enjoy my storytelling. Don’t forget to check out my other stories if you’re intrigued.


	3. Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has developed an irritating problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I kept scratching every few moments while writing this, and not just because I was wearing a sweater piece that caused the occasional itch. That gives me hope that I was able to help bring the reader in.

     Frisk lay quietly in bed. After staring up at the ceiling for some time, they turned to the window. The moon was high overhead, its pastel light casting a soft glow throughout the room. The other children were sound asleep in their beds, all except Frisk. This wasn’t new to them. This was something that they’d grown used to…

     Sleep had abandoned Frisk once they’d set foot in this place. Every night they’d toss and turn. Their mind would be on overdrive, their thoughts all piling up at once as they tried to dominate Frisk’s brain. It was exhausting. At first, they thought that maybe something wasn’t quite right up there, but the nurse had stated that they were healthy as a horse. It was strange. They weren’t like this before. Hmm… another question to add to the list…

 

     Frisk felt so different from the other children. They didn’t mind it, though they were intrigued by it. Why were they not like the other children? This didn’t make sense… Frisk grumbled to themself as they threw their pillow over their face. Gah… Why did they feel like this all of a sudden!? When they first got here, they were fine. They could deal with the other children and their teasing, the lack of sleep, but… why not now!? 

     “…” Frisk growled into the pillow as they felt that… “itch” again. It wouldn’t go away. That “itch”…

 

     When Frisk first arrived at the orphanage, things were fine. However, after the first year, things changed. They started to feel a little sluggish, and the itching… Their mind began to question things, and they started seeing things differently. However, they didn’t pay any of this much attention. They were just a curious little six-year-old at the time. Because they ignored the strange feeling inside of them, they were able to focus. It was only when they ignored it were they able to focus. 

     It was a challenge because Frisk didn’t interact with the other children, but they managed. Within a short span of time, they’d forgotten all about it. But now… it was back. And… it just… wouldn’t… go… away. When…? When did this itch decide to resurface? How long ago? Were the other children like this? Did they all have an unexplainable itch, too? Frisk sat up and looked to their right, where the others on their side of the room lay sleeping down the row of beds. All were peacefully snoozing the night away. 

     “…” Frisk frowned at this. They were the only one… How? “… Ugh.” Frisk flopped back down upon the bed. “Here’s to another sleepless night… Hmm…” They sat up again and looked out their window. It was really pretty outside…

…

     Frisk had snuck out multiple times, so this was generally a cake walk. The sisters and Mother Superior never suspected a thing. Frisk was just that good. And so, just like any other night, they slipped out the front door and took a walk around the place. They liked to admire the stars and the moon, so their eyes were always locked with the sky. On occasion, though, they would have to look away in order to see if anyone had spotted them. 

     Frisk silently walked through the entrance area, the quiet chirping of the crickets and the faint glow of the fireflies accompanying them. It was nice to have some kind of sound, so long as it was quiet like this. Loud noises were irritating to Frisk. 

     “…” The human came to a stop before a small garden that had been set up near the front gate. It was an array of flowers, from daisies to roses to pansies. However, that wasn’t what caught their eye. “…” Frisk knelt down before the garden and slowly extended a hand toward the one blooming being.

 

     Frisk had never seen such a sight before. It was beautiful, especially in the moonlight. No, “beautiful” wasn’t the right word. Gorgeous, maybe? No… Frisk pondered what to call this, but nothing perfect came to mind. Ah… yes. “Perfect”… was the right word, at least for now.

     Standing out from the rest of the flowers was a perfect golden bloom. It’s soft, honey-toned petals glowed a gentle pastel in the illumination of the moon. Frisk leaned in close to take a whiff. The smell was something that they’d never discovered before. It was like a cross between that “new baby smell” and something that smelled oddly of death but the latter half was sweet like vanilla. It was strange. 

     “…” Frisk cradled a petal with their fingers, their hand slowly sliding under the head of the flower. Its petals were as soft as silk, almost like liquid as they spread over Frisk’s fingers. “… How peculiar…” they whispered. “… Oh!”

 

     Frisk shivered as they felt a small rush of wind whisk their hair back. They whipped their head around, the hairs on the back of their neck standing on end. Something had phased through them, the phantom cold of something having brushed along their shoulder. It sent a chill up their spine. A spirit must’ve come around.

     The sisters always talked about that. They said that sometimes spirits of the afterlife would pay a visit. They were the ones who were still finding their way to Heaven. Either that or they were trying to avoid the gates of Hell. This spirit seemed calm, so Frisk figured that he or she was trying to make their way to Heaven. Then again, it could’ve been a soul condemned to damnation for all eternity unless there was a chance of forgiveness. 

     Frisk suddenly felt uncomfortable. “I should get back to bed.”

 

     They shot up and ran back toward the orphanage. They weren’t sure why, but they had a sudden sense of uneasiness. It felt like someone was watching them. Oh no… The itching was back. Frisk had to scratch it, just a little bit. Their fingers scrabbled along their sides as they slipped back inside. Ugh, was there something crawling in their hair? They grunted as their nails scraped along their scalp. God, it wouldn’t stop. Goosebumps were rising up their leg. They were hopping on one leg while trying to get back to their room and scratch at the same time. 

     By the time Frisk had made it back to their room, which took approximately fifteen minutes compared to the five minutes it took to leave, Frisk was going crazy with the itching. They knew that mosquitoes weren’t to blame, so paranoia had to be the culprit. As they slipped back in bed, Frisk curled into a ball and tried to ignore the irritation in their skin. Maybe if they did that, then it’d go away on its own. Like they always say, mind over matter…

…

     Frisk was distracted most of the time for the next few days. All they could think about was the itching. At first, they thought that it was their clothes. They did prefer wearing sweaters and pants, though they got by with shorts. They tried stepping out of their comfort zone with simple t-shirts, but that didn’t seem to stop it so they decided to ask the nurse if she could check them out. She was unsuccessful in finding anything, much to Frisk’s chagrin. 

     “Frisk, you seem stressed,” the nurse said as Frisk slipped their t-shirt back on. “Is there anything bothering you, dear?”

     Frisk gave her a warm smile. “No, it’s fine.”

     “Well, I was just wondering because you have faint, dark rings forming under your eyes…”

     “…” Frisk dejectedly looked down at the floor.

     “Frisk, you’re more anxious than usual. I’ve noticed that you’ve been a bit irritable lately, and you’re much more talkative so there’s got to be something on your mind. I mean, I know that you’re bothered by how the other children reject you but we all know not to force the issue. You’re still a follower of God at least… He does work in mysterious ways for sure.”

     Frisk looked back up at the nurse. “I’m just different I suppose.”

     “I hope that’s the case, and that He’s the reason for it.” The nurse expressed much concern for Frisk, and she looked like she wanted to press the issue further. However, she remained silent.

     “Thank you for examining me. My apologies for pulling you away from any important work you have.” Frisk turned to leave.

     “… Frisk…” 

     The child in question turned back around.

     “You’ll… You’ll let us know if there’s something bothering you, right?” the nurse asked hopefully.

     Frisk nodded. “Of course.”

 

     The nurse didn’t speak another word as Frisk left her office. The child walked silently down the hallway, their foot jerking slightly as the itching returned to attack their ankle. Just ignore it, and it’ll go away. It’s fine. There’s nothing wrong… Just forget about it…

     Frisk ground their teeth together as they fought the urge to rake their fingers along their leg. The sensation was crawling up the back, but they had to resist. The more they fed the irritation, the worse it would get. They’d noticed that small bumps had formed on their skin, each one a sign of defeat. The nurse had explained that these bumps were simply from “over-relief” or scratching too much. 

     Ugh, this was torture. They just wanted to scratch! No, they couldn’t. Frisk stomped a foot as the tingling started up in their foot. No, leave it alone. It’ll go away on its own, just like the wasp that once invaded the art room. The teacher had left the window open for it to slip out of, and thankfully it did. It was fine… just fine. 

     “… Ngh…” Frisk squeezed their eyes shut. Their eyes were burning. No, the itch had found them. Their small hands came up to rub harshly at the both of them. Frisk gave a small hiss as their fingers began to sweat, this only agitating their eyes further. “… It hurts… so much…” This could’ve been due to lack of sleep. Frisk was certain of that. However, there was more to it. “Gotta go… see the nurse…”

 

     Frisk practically collapsed in the nurse’s office as they came rushing back. The nurse was horrified at their entrance, but brushed that aside as she went to fetch a warm rag and some eye drops. Frisk looked into the mirror that hung against the wall over the small sink, their expression one of worry. Bright rings of red framed their eyes. They were extremely agitated, like Frisk had come into contact with something they were allergic to (of which they had no idea since they’d never had an incident). 

     “Goodness, you’re just becoming more and more of a mystery,” the nurse said as she gently pressed the warm, damp rag to Frisk’s eyes. “This will help soothe the irritation. Once I’m done with this, I’ll apply a couple of drops. It’s probably just allergies or something.”

     “Maybe… like dust.”

     “Yes, some are easily susceptible. It’s no trouble to tend to, though.”

 

     Frisk sighed as the nurse dabbed the warm rag against their eyes. They fell into idle conversation with the nurse as she worked, though they weren’t much for holding up their end of speech. The nurse seemed fine with this, for she kept going on about how she had children of her own that fell victim to the villainous pollen and mold. She claimed that both were the culprits for her two sons’ symptoms. Frisk would nod and utter the occasional response at the appropriate time. Other than that, they would just listen. Their mind was too focused on their personal predicament right now in order to really talk…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter seems a little short but it will play a bigger factor later on. Ugh… It was a little frustrating trying to type because I was itching myself. But anyway, Chapter 3 should be ready. I am going to go slow with this, so please don’t be too expectant of the next chapter coming out right away. The main reason is because I’m working on personal projects while the secondary reason is because "Undertale" is pretty much dead at this point (no one really talks about it anymore; poor game’s even got haters on it). *sigh*


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns about the monsters and seems to understand their hatred as well as realize what they're missing besides their family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little bit to get this one together, as well as the first two. I struggled to get back into the swing of things for a while, so… Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. It’s got the traditional stuff with the monsters. I did try to switch it up a bit, but I wanted to stay true to the Underfell universe since it’s not my fan-made universe. I also added some extra stuff sprinkled in the mix. I’m sure some people will question where I’m going with this.

     “Okay children, quiet down! Everyone quiet down!” Sister Judith was trying to get everyone’s attention, her hands raised up. “Hey! Everyone! Sit down, please!”

     Everyone, except Frisk (who was already set), quickly got to their seats and politely waited for Sister Judith to begin the lesson. 

     “Thank you.” Sister Judith grinned at each and every student. “Alright now, let’s begin. Today, we’ll be continuing with the history of the war.”

     “It was between the monsters and us, right Sister Judith?” a boy piped up.

     “Yeah, I heard that the monsters were locked away underground because they were sinners,” a girl said.

     “… Alright, alright, let’s not get riled up.” Sister Judith appeared to be a little nervous, much like the other sisters when the topic of the monsters came up, particularly when amongst the children. “Alright, let’s see now…” She went over to her desk and picked up her book. “Hmm…” She calmly sifted through the pages until she found her place. “Here we go. Alright, everyone turn to ‘Page 234’ of ‘Chapter 7’. Susan, would you please read over the first paragraph on that page for us?”

     “Certainly, Sister Judith,” a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes said.

 

     Frisk’s mind began to wander as Susan read the assigned paragraph aloud. The monsters… Frisk had been told of these creatures. They thought that they were more than such, but they didn’t have a special name to their species. So, they were just labeled as “monsters”. It seemed childish to call them that, but no one complained about it so they didn’t bother either, and it wasn’t like the accused could say anything. They were locked underground supposedly…

     A long time ago, a species known as monsters had come to exist. Humans had already inhabited the earth, and apparently the monsters were curious about the formers. The initial meeting didn’t go over well due to the monsters’ ruler being less than willing to cooperate. The humans were weary of the monster ruler’s behavior, even going so far as to set a curfew for everyone. 

     Trouble began to stir shortly after, and that’s when the war began. The monster ruler had offered up the potential service of trade between humans and monsters, but the humans declined due to his demeanor. The monster ruler became enraged and declared the humans greedy, and so the humans shot back that the monster ruler had already sparked this ordeal. That’s what led the war to begin. Many lives from both sides were lost before the “saviors” finally arrived and were able to seal the monsters underground…

 

     The sisters called the monsters “demons” and “sinners”, and that the “saviors” were people sent from God. They were endowed with His “special powers” as a tool for salvation and protection from the evil that was the devil Satan himself. Frisk always questioned whether God and Satan, Heaven and Hell, were real, though they did this in silence so as to avoid corporal punishment at the hands of Mother Superior and her “belt of correction”. Frisk had never gotten on her bad side, and they weren’t about to start now.

     “Frisk?” 

     The child jumped as a finger lightly tapped on their desk. Their face hot with embarrassment, they looked up to see Sister Judith.

     “Frisk, you were falling asleep. Did you not get enough rest last night?” Sister Judith questioned.

     “My apologies, Sister Judith… My mind must’ve become distracted…” Frisk mumbled. “I won’t let it happen again.”

     “Hmm…” Sister Judith looked concerned. “… Alright…”

 

     Frisk breathed a sigh of relief as Sister Judith returned to teaching her lesson, the other children whispering amongst themselves about Frisk. Sister Judith must’ve noticed this, for she stopped speaking as she abruptly glared at the entire classroom a few moments later. The other children fell silent at this, Sister Judith nodding in response before continuing on. Frisk mouthed a “thank you” to Sister Judith, who winked with a faint smile as she spoke.

…

     A few hours had passed since Frisk’s embarrassing moment in class. They were now at recess with the other children. Frisk was sitting on the bottom step that followed others leading to the back door, their chin resting in their hands with their elbows propped on their legs while everyone else was running around and hanging together on the playground set. 

     “…” Frisk frowned with curiosity as they spotted a few kids acting peculiar. 

     “Begone, monsters!” a girl shouted as she rose up what Frisk assumed was an imaginary wand. She was swinging this imaginary wand at the air. 

     “Together our magic unites us!” a boy called out.

     “We shall vanquish the sinful demons! Lock them away for all eternity!” another girl cried.

 

     Frisk watched as the three children attacked the “monsters” that weren’t actually there. There was so much wrong with this scene, and it wasn’t just the fact that they were acting out something so morbid. They didn’t even have other kids acting as the monsters, like the typical “let’s pretend” kind of game. Frisk had seen kids pretend to be knights and princesses taking down dragons, with both sides being played a part. But this… and the way that it was being portrayed… it just felt wrong. 

     Frisk wanted to get up and march over to the other kids, give them a good talking to. However, they resigned from action. It was not their place to speak in such a manner. Besides, it would only get them into trouble and Frisk did not have the time or patience for that. So, they silently watched the distasteful act of the children and how they viciously took down the monsters. 

     “… They don’t understand the other side of the story, do they? I’m sure that there is more to it…” Frisk mumbled. “… I do believe some are born evil, but I don’t think they were born that way.” Frisk looked up at the sky. “Why were they put in such a position? Why?” They dully gazed at the other children. “… Humans are foolish creatures. They cling to what destroys the weak and milk the advantages gifted to them. They celebrate the sealing of the monsters and their pain… all while being kept safe from a simple barrier made of magic. Pfft… We don’t even know if it’s completely true.”

     “Is that what you think Frisk?”  
Frisk jolted as Mother Superior’s voice sounded behind them. They whipped up at her. “Oh, Mother Superior…”

     “… You aren’t entirely wrong there, you know.” Mother Superior clasped her hands together before her front. “We are very much guilty of forcing those creatures to such a fate. God would not be happy with us… for we didn’t give them a chance of forgiveness… Therefore, we are sinners in our own, terrible way.” 

     “Mother Superior… I was unaware you were there…” Frisk mumbled.

     “Worry not, my child… You have not spat in the face of God. I will still pray for you, though, for your heart is clouded with darkness. You are in pain from loss of family, and so it is only natural for you to want to vent to others.”

      “…”

     “Frisk… In all honesty, I’m not proud of what these children have become. Our goal was to simply instill faith and love, to find everyone here good homes… We have clearly failed, haven’t we? We must be monsters ourselves in that way… yes?” Mother Superior looked down at Frisk with a solemn gaze in her eyes. 

     “… I… I don’t know how to respond to that… not without offense…” Frisk spoke cautiously.  
“… You are a good child, Frisk. Perhaps you’re the only one of purity left… We’ve all got sins… all except for you… and yet you were still punished.” Mother Superior glared down toward the ground. “I blame the vile heretics burning in the fiery bowels of the damned.” She then turned back to Frisk. “…I will pray for you, child. I will pray that you find the light through the darkness.”

     Frisk gave Mother Superior a blank look. “… Mother Superior… I possess no darkness… nor do I have a light to search for… because I never got the chance to realize what was truly important to me.”

     Mother Superior stared down at Frisk in shock at their response, her mouth falling slightly open. 

     Frisk slowly stood up and began walking up the steps. As they approached the back door of the building, they mumbled, “I am sorry, Mother Superior… but I do not understand these things because no one taught me, nor did they ever get a chance to teach me… I do apologize for coming off as lifeless to you…”

 

     Frisk silently walked back inside, their destination being up in the room they shared with many others. They had a feeling that supper had been slipped from under them due to their response to Mother Superior. She was always quite strict to those who spoke in such a tone, and Frisk was no exception. It was fine, though. They were used to not eating much…

…

*knock knock*

     It had been a few hours since Frisk had spoken to Mother Superior. Night had fallen over the world, though it was still early enough for the children to play a little longer. Frisk heard the door to the dorm room open, the gentle creaking of the floorboards as a pair of loafers padded along them.

     “Frisk…”

     “…?” They sat up and looked in surprise to see that it was Mother Superior.

     “I brought you supper…” Mother Superior held a small tray in her hands, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some applesauce and juice. “I was unsure of what you would like, so I went with something simple.”

     “… I’m surprised to see you here…” Frisk said.

     “I’m surprised to see you here,” Mother Superior echoed. “You were supposed to be down in the cafeteria for dinner, but you never showed.”

     “I figured that my behavior cost me my meal ticket for the evening.”

     “Nonsense child, you were only expressing your opinion… It’s actually a milestone in my book.” Mother Superior set the tray down next to the lamp upon their nightstand. “Please… eat this. You won’t be able to grow big and strong unless you get the essential nutrients needed.”

     Frisk sheepishly scooted toward their nightstand while Mother Superior took a seat next to them. 

     “What you said earlier… about darkness… and not having it…” Mother Superior began, “… It’s not necessarily true… and yet somehow it is. You lost something precious, and yet you suffer no pain from it. So therefore, what is there to grieve over if you feel you have nothing to grieve over?”

     “… Mother Superior…” Frisk looked over at her. “… Do you think I’m broken in that way? Or, do you think that I was just born this way?”

     Mother Superior shook her head. “I wish I knew, my child… If I had the answer, I would tell you… I’d like to say that God has made you this way…but even I question my faith sometimes.”

     Frisk’s eyes widened. “You do?”

     “Hah… You see, Frisk, I was born and raised in a house where it was believed angels and demons once ruled before us. However, we were not present at that time. Who’s to say whether it is true or not true? I believe, though, because I was taught to believe.”

     “I guess people like me would be ‘condemned for damnation’, huh?” 

     “You have the right to choose the path that suits you, even if it is one clouded by darkness and woe…”

     “I feel empty compared to the other children… Is it because I lost what was needed to become an actual person? My parents left so early… but not so early that I remember nothing of them. I just don’t remember much… I remember being happy and spending time with them, and we did do stuff together. However, they were pretty busy.”

     “Yes… You seem like the quiet type.”

     “I recall always playing by myself since my parents were so busy… but they were still nurturing.”

     “Do you recall if your parents were ones of faith?”

     “I do not.”

     “Well then… I guess you really are one lost to the darkness… and yet there’s no darkness to be had.”

     “I guess so…”

 

     Frisk tended to their delivered meal while Mother Superior simply observed them. After ten minutes of silence went by, she bid Frisk farewell and told them she’d pray for them to have a good night’s sleep. Frisk responded with a “thank you” before she left the room. Once she was gone, Frisk sighed and took a slow bite from their sandwich. They were lost… but they didn’t know how they could be. It was confusing… They’d worry over it tomorrow.

     “…” Frisk found themself looking toward the window. Their eyes wandered until they came to rest upon the lone garden that they’d taken notice of before…

…

     The next day, Frisk found themself standing before that garden. The other children were doing their own thing as usual, but Frisk wasn’t interested in that. They knelt down before the garden, their eyes locked on to the golden flower. This flower… It was in the center of the other flowers, all of which matched one another. They were all the same… but the golden flower was the oddball. 

     “… You’re like me…” Frisk whispered. “You’re different from the rest… just like me with these other kids.” Frisk found themself smiling. “I guess… I guess I’m not the only one who’s alone in this world, huh? Tell me… do you suffer a sort of darkness that you’re unable to comprehend as well?”

     The flower didn’t respond. It simply stood there amongst the other flowers.

     “Yeah, I guess so…” Frisk sighed. “… Still, it’s nice to see that there’s another oddball besides me…” They gave a small chuckle. “Heh… We’re two of a kind, huh?” They looked over their shoulder for a few moments before looking back to the flower. “Say… Can I ask you something? Are you good at keeping secrets?” Frisk paused for a moment. “… Mmm, I see… Well, I have some things on my mind… and I don’t feel that I can tell anyone… You’re a living being like me… so you can hear me… right?”

     A faint breeze suddenly blew by, the flower seemingly swaying slightly to the right. 

     Frisk smiled. “… Hmm…”

 

     … Frisk found themself adapting to this strange ritual. Every day from then on, they would find themselves outside when no one else was around, and they would speak to the flower like it was a real person. Somehow, this made them feel better. It was better than keeping to themself. It was quite nice. They could speak their feelings without any disagreement or harsh response. They got so into this that they didn’t notice when Mother Superior started observing them through her office window…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Chapter 3. Hmm, this seems to have taken a slightly different direction than from what I was originally planning, but hey it works I guess. It gives the story more depth. Anyway, I’m off to write Chapter 4 right away (to be totally honest, I wrote out the first chapter a few days ago with the second I guess a day or two after that and then these remaining ones within one other day).


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk accepts a new friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4. I’m probably going to stop at Chapter 5 and then continue on later (hopefully you’ll get more than that by the time I get this up). I’m trying my best to stray away from the whole “Frisk falls into Underground and goes on adventure” spiel as much as possible. Or, well, I’m trying to add backstory to the character before they wind up falling into the Underground. It’s nice to add some extra things here and there as well, to make it more unique.

     The golden flower had begun to haunt Frisk. Every waking moment, they were distracted by the image of that flower. And so, every chance they had to go outside, they would run out just to see if it was okay. It felt weird to them. They’d never felt such a connection until now. 

     “Are you going out again, Frisk?” Sister Abigail asked as the child rushed to store their schoolbooks in their desk. 

     “Yes. It’s very nice out today, and so I’d like to go out,” Frisk said. They hurried over to the door as soon as they were done.

     “Frisk, don’t forget to eat this time. These past few days, you’ve been deaf to the dinner bell.”

     “My apologies Sister Abigail. Well, I’m off. See you later!”  


     Sister Abigail shook her head as Frisk took off down the hall. They slipped past some fellow classmates, a quiet apology barely audible as they whisked by. The other children stared in confusion at Frisk’s retreating form. They’d never seen Frisk act so rashly before.

…

     “It was really cool, being able to go on such a trip. It was quite a rare treat indeed.

 

     It had been a few weeks since Frisk had started doing this. They were sitting upon their knees just like always, their eyes locked on the flower as they talked about their daily troubles and thoughts. It was nice to have something to talk to, even if it couldn’t talk back.

     Frisk had grown amused with this. It was like having an imaginary friend. Perhaps the flower was such, and they were okay with that. As a bonus, the other kids didn’t bother them. Though, that didn’t mean they hadn’t caught on. It was fine, though. Frisk had grown accustomed to ignoring their gossip.

     “The trip was actually a lot fun,” Frisk said. “We got to explore the forest, and we even got to trek a ways up the mountain. However, we had to turn back once we got halfway to the top. The supervisors had said that it was much too dangerous to go any further since… well…” Frisk bit their bottom lip. “… that’s where the monsters supposedly live…”

     The flower didn’t say a word as it listened to Frisk’s story.

     “You know,” Frisk continued, “I do wonder what it’s like outside of the orphanage, though. Do the monsters actually exist? Or, perhaps it’s all just a myth? The others believe them to be sinners and that they should burn in Hell for what they supposedly did…”

     The flower swayed in a sudden gentle breeze along with the other flowers in response.

     “… Hmm… yeah, I suppose… There’s a possibility that they could just be a figment of our imagination…” Frisk fell silent for a few moments as they looked down at the ground. “… You know, out of all of these flowers, you seem like you’re the most alive. I mean, all plants are living beings. That includes trees. But, you’re different somehow… I wonder why that is.” Frisk cupped their hand beneath the head of the flower. “Your petals are so soft… and your scent is so sweet… There aren’t any other flowers like you, at least not that I’ve seen. I guess it was fate that I found you, huh?”

     The flower’s leaves twitched slightly in the breeze.

     Frisk smiled warmly at the flower. “Hmm… I actually… feel more like a person when I’m talking to you… You can hear me, and I can actually hear you even though you don’t actually speak. Sometimes, I like to amuse myself with the possibility that you can but you just choose not to…”

     “Perhaps it’s too shy.”

     Frisk squealed as they jumped up in surprise. They whirled around to see Mother Superior standing behind them. “Ah! Mother Superior! I-I was…”

     “I’ve been watching you very closely, child… You’ve taken quite a liking to that flower, huh?” Mother Superior smiled as the child nodded shyly. “How sweet… It’s very interesting to see someone bond with one of nature’s gifts.”

     “Don’t you mean God’s gifts?” Frisk questioned.

     “He does play a role, yes. However, this particular piece of our world belongs to Mother Nature.” Mother Superior looked up at the sky. “She and He are two in one. They both helped to create this world we live in.”

     Frisk looked up at the sky as well, their eyes wide with wonder. “… I see… So, then there are two of them…” They frowned as they observed the palette of orange, red, and yellow. Goodness, a few hours sure went by. The sun was already setting over the trees!

     “That’s how I see it. Not everyone agrees with me.” Mother Superior looked back down at Frisk. “It all depends on how you were taught.”

     “Hmm.” Frisk looked over and down at the flower. “… It’s a generous gift then.” They smiled. “I’m glad that I was the lucky one to find it.”

     Mother Superior gave a hearty chuckle. “Ho ho, yes. Well, don’t get too caught up in your conversation. The moon will be taking over the sun’s position here soon.”

     “Yeah… I didn’t realize how late it had gotten…”

 

     Frisk fell silent as Mother Superior walked away. Once she was gone, they knelt back down to the flower, their hands reaching out to caress the flower’s petals. A single tear suddenly formed at their eye, and they didn’t stop it from streaking down. Their tiny lips quivered as more tears followed suit, their nose burning slightly as they held back a sob.

     “Hah, there’s something I need to admit… I’m really glad that I found you…” they managed to say. “It’s hard to find people who understand me… They don’t bother to get to know me… because I’m different from the rest…” Frisk pressed their lips together in a pause so as to regain their bearings. “… I…” They paused again, their voice quivering. “… Hah… I’m sorry… I’m trying not to get emotional. It’s just… I guess I’m lonely… but I never realized just how lonely I really was until I met you… So, I’m really glad that I found you…” Frisk was drowning in their sorrow now, but they didn’t stop. They just kept going. “It’s really nice to have someone that listens. Mother Superior and the other sisters listen too, but I can’t be truthful with them like I can with you. So… please… don’t go anywhere… Okay? Don’t leave… You’re not like the others…Please don’t leave me alone…”

 

     For the first time, Frisk was able to feel normal. They actually had something to call “precious” to them, even if it wasn’t all that important. They were just happy to have at least something to cling to. They were without a family, and it wasn’t like they were leaving this place anytime soon. It wasn’t that they hated this place. It was just that… it did get pretty boring after a while, especially when none of the other kids wanted to play because they thought Frisk was weird. 

     “… I’ve never felt this way before… I guess… I guess that’s a good thing, huh?” Frisk croaked as they wiped away their tears. “Heh… See, I’m not totally emotionless… just lonely… It’s funny. It took me now to realize it…” Frisk chuckled. “… Hehe… I’m really glad that I have you… Maybe you can teach me to be a better person… to be able to actually socialize with people.”

     The flower seemed to nod.

     “… Yeah…”

     “Frisk!” Sister Angela’s voice suddenly sounded off a ways behind them. “Frisk dear, it’s time for supper!”

     “Okay!” Frisk called. “Sorry, I have to get going little flower. I hope we can talk again soon.”

 

     Frisk slowly got up and turned to walk back to the building, however they found themself looking back at the flower. They didn’t want to leave just yet. They still had stuff they wanted to talk about. Hah… Guess it would have to wait until next time.

…

     Frisk snuck out late that night to go and see the flower. It was still there, just like they were hoping. It was like it was waiting for them to show up. Perhaps it enjoyed their conversations. 

     “Hi…” Frisk whispered. “I’m not able to stay long, but I wanted to come see you because… well… I just did.” They knelt down before the flower. “Hmm… It’s pretty cool out here tonight. I like it a lot.”

     The flower simply stood among the others as Frisk spoke.

     “Anyway, I didn’t get to everything I wanted to talk about…” Frisk smiled sadly. “… It must be lonely being out here. I mean… you’ve got the other flowers here, but they’re not alive in the same way you are… at least not to me.” 

     The flower still said nothing.

     “… Mmm… So, wanna know what other stuff I wanted to talk about? Heh… Well, I seem to have this strange obsession with sweets. I’m not sure why.” Frisk leaned in close to the flower. “Don’t tell anyone this, but I’m the ‘Secret Candy Monster’ that’s been sneaking treats from the candy jar in Mother Superior’s office,” they whispered. “Sometimes, I just can’t help it. She’s spoken to everyone, but none of the kids are willing to fess up. She’s even spoken to me, but somehow she doesn’t realize that I’m the one who did it. She hasn’t punished anyone since she doesn’t know who it is. Plus, it’s just candy. She says that God will handle those she cannot.”

     One of the flower’s petals brushed against Frisk’s cheek.

     “Hehe, thanks. I’m glad that I can trust you with stuff like this.” Frisk was beaming at the flower now, their blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. “I’ll bet you’re harboring some secrets too, huh little flower? Hehe… I won’t push it, especially since you can’t talk back to me.”

     The flower was silent.

     “Yeah… Oh!” Frisk whipped their head up, a look of alarm on their face. “Uh oh…”

     “Frisk! Frisk! Are you out there!?” It was Sister Margaret!

     “Shoot… I’ve been caught!” Frisk fearfully stood up as the nun approached. 

     “Oh my goodness! What are you doing out here?” Sister Margaret was now standing over them. “Child, have you any idea what time it is!? You’re supposed to be in bed!”

     “I’m sorry, Sister Margaret…” Frisk mumbled as they clasped their hands together. “…I was just speaking to the flower… over there…” They shamefully pointed toward the golden flower. “… Please don’t punish it… punish me… I know it’s wrong for me to sneak out, especially at night. I just… I found something that actually likes to listen to me… It’s like a friend…”

     Sister Margaret gave a small chuckle. “Ha ha… Yes… I do recall Mother Superior saying that. You and this flower are friends, yes?”

     Frisk gave her a look of surprise.

     “Yes, she told me. Hah… Well, it’s time for you to say goodnight. You need your rest, okay? I’ll let this slide, but next time you won’t be so lucky. Understand?”

     Frisk nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Sister Margaret.”

     The nun smiled thoughtfully. “Of course, dear.”

 

     Frisk happily walked back with Sister Margaret, their small hand clasped in hers as they went along. Sister Margaret fondly told them of how she was actually the one who managed the care of the flowers, and that she was born with a “green thumb”. Frisk curiously looked up at her and asked how she knew. Sister Margaret then said that it was because she too talked to the flowers, sometimes even sung to them. She claimed that by doing so, they flourish from the vocal nutrients given. She went on to say that her care has helped the flowers, for they’ve lasted a long time. Frisk was amazed at this, a smile spreading wide across their face.

     “Do you think that I have a green thumb, too?” Frisk asked.

     “Oh ho ho, of course you do dear. If that flower is standing tall, then I’m sure you’re the cause of it.” Sister Margaret smiled back down at them. “Flowers are like little friends of nature. They too need care to be healthy and thrive like we do.”

     “Yeah.” Frisk’s mind drifted to the flower. “… I think that flower and I are really good friends.”

 

     Frisk was glad that Sister Margaret understood their strange new hobby. In a way, this meant that she too was a good person to talk to. Maybe… Well, they’d see where this would go for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming your way now. ^^ I hope that you’re enjoying this so far. I like it myself. I’m sure some of you “sharp eyes” have already caught on to what I’m doing. Don’t spoil it if you have. ;)


	6. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is forced into a bad situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is ready to go. Chapter 6 will come next, and then I’ll be slowly updating from there. I’d like to take my time. I don’t want to force it or else it won’t be as good as it could be. Feel free to share any thoughts you have, especially if you’re a reader of the first edition. In the original, Frisk simply fell into the Underground after hearing a voice calling for them while on a trip up the mountain, and then they basically went through loads of craziness. This is basically a toned down version of the first.

     “Did you hear about that new kid?” a girl said to another that morning.

     “Yeah, I hear that he’s a real piece of work. Better watch out for him.”

     Frisk was silently waiting for the morning class to begin as they listened to the girls behind them. 

     “This kid’s real trouble… I hear he beat up a bunch of others at the last orphanage he was at.”

     “Yeah, and he seems to target those who’re… easy.” 

     Frisk shivered. They could feel the two girls staring at them from behind.

     “… Here’s hoping for the best, right?”

     “Yep.”

 

     Frisk felt their stomach churn. They’d been hearing about this “new kid” for a few days now. Apparently, he’d come from a few other places that had thrown him out due to the former being too disruptive. He was one of the troublemaking ones. Frisk would have to keep an eye for him.

     “Alright class, settle down.” Sister Emma was teaching class for today. “Now, before we begin, I’m sure that you’ve heard about the new addition to our homely abode.” 

     Frisk nervously wrung their hands together as everyone else began to whisper about the topic.

     “Children… Please settle down. I want you all to know that this boy may be troubled, but that does not mean we are to judge him solely based on allegations. God has entrusted us with his care.”

 

     Frisk and the rest of the children focused their attention on Sister Emma as she began to teach her lesson for the morning. Frisk cringed as they felt their chest seemingly tighten. From what they’d heard, this kid targeted those who were outsiders, and apparently over the course of these few days he’d already made friends that were troubled like him, except they weren’t nearly as disturbed as he apparently was…

…

     It was just a typical afternoon outside. Frisk was talking to their flower friend like usual while the others were playing on the playground set. 

     “This kid… He sounds scary… I only hope I don’t run into him… you know?” Frisk told the flower. “What if I encounter him, and I have nowhere to go or no one to help me? Everyone’s been telling me, ‘Oh, you better watch out or that kid’s gonna beat you up.’ Can you believe that?” Frisk’s hands balled into fists. “Oh…”

     “Hey, you.” 

     Frisk looked away from the flower at the voice to their right. “Hmm?”

     A young boy and two others suddenly came stomping up to Frisk. “So, you’re the weirdo I’d been hearing about huh?”

     Frisk looked the boy over. He appeared to be new here, for they’d never seen his face before. “Um… I guess the other kids told you about me. Well, you don’t have to worry. I don’t bother anyone. I keep to myself.”

     The boy scoffed at the confused child. “Pfft, yeah right. You’re bothering me now. I see you, sittin’ here talkin’ to this damn flower like it’s an actual person.”

     Frisk frowned at the boy’s foul words. “You shouldn’t speak like that. The sisters and Mother Superior would not take too kindly to that.”

     “Oh, you gonna snitch on me? Huh?”   
The two other boys snickered behind him. 

     “Heh…” The lead looked over his shoulder at the other two before turning his attention back to Frisk. “These two tell me you’re that ‘freak’ kid that doesn’t talk to no one except that flower. Why you like that, huh?”

     Frisk looked the kid over in confusion.

     “Um… I… I’m just different…?”

     The boy snorted. “… You’re such a freak… I can smell it, see it, hear it… everything.” He nodded to the other two. “Let’s teach ‘em a lesson.”

 

     Frisk gave a cry of surprise as one of the other boys suddenly ran behind them and yanked them up, his arms quickly slipping theirs. The other boy kneeled down and grabbed hold of their legs. Frisk yelped as they were lifted up into the air. 

     “Heh, let’s take them over here boys.” The instigator of the conflict walked along the garden until he came to stand at an empty spot before the front gate. 

     Frisk trembled as they were carried over to that exact spot, the child shrieking as they were pinned to the metal bars. Both of their captors now held their arms up at either side.

     “You got it?” the boy to their left asked.

     “Yep.” The lead slipped a hand in the pocket of his shorts and revealed a roll of duct tape. 

     Frisk stared in horror as the boy began yanking on the tape as he kneeled down. They squeaked as he grabbed hold of their ankle and began taping it to one of the bars. 

     “Let’s make sure they’re stuck real tight!” the boy to Frisk’s right said.

     “Hey! This isn’t cool!” Frisk said. “Let me go!”

     The boy at their feet snickered. “… Heh, freak.”

 

     In only a few minutes, Frisk was taped to the gate. They cried softly in front of the three boys, all of which were laughing hysterically at them. Frisk begged them to stop and started screaming for help. The leader then tore off a piece of the duct tape and slapped it over their mouth. Frisk whipped their head about as they continued to scream. 

     “Hey! Since we’ve got them like this, let’s see just what they’re hiding…” the leader said, a sly look on his face.

     Frisk stared back in horror as the boy came closer and whipped out another item from his shorts… It was a pocket knife.

     “Oh! We can finally figure out what gender they are!” the one at the left said.

     “Duh,” the one at the right muttered.

     Frisk cried out as the leading assaulter tore at their shirt, the blade of the knife barely an inch from their skin. 

     “You’re such a freak, you little piece of shit!” the boy with the knife said. “You think you’re so special, like you’re God’s fuckin’ gift! Well, you’re not!”

     Frisk whimpered as the boy cut a line down the middle of their shirt and spread it apart. 

     “Oh, you’re so fearful… That’s a first. They said you don’t usually show emotion.” The boy with the knife dragged the tip of the blade up and down Frisk’s chest. “Hmm… Oops!”

     Frisk squealed as the knife cut into their skin. The wound stung as a warm trickle of blood began to run down their body.

     “Oh shoot! Dude, you said you didn’t want to go that far,” the boy on the left said.

     “Whatever. They deserve it… Heh, depending on what’s down there will determine if more cutting is necessary.” The leading boy snickered darkly as Frisk whimpered in response. “You’re so pathetic! What a weakling you are.” The boy punched them harshly in the gut, Frisk giving out a muffled gag afterwards.

     “Ouch! I bet that hurt,” the boy at the right commented.

     “Heh… That’s how I know they’re weak.”

 

     Frisk trembled against the gate as the boy pressed the blade to their cheek. Their tears streamed down from their eye to the cold, bloodstained metal. The boy laughed at the sight and how “pathetic” they were. 

     “You’re such a weirdo, always talkin’ to stupid flowers and sittin’ by yourself while you watch the others play!” the boy yelled. “Why don’t you just drop dead? God doesn’t like you anyway. That’s why you don’t have any friends! You’re just a reject! It’s no wonder no one’s adopted you! You’re worthless!”

     Frisk made a pained face as more tears erupted from their eyes. 

     “You’re such a freak!” the boy continued. “… Aw, I made them cry!” He looked back at his two friends, who were snickering. “So sad!” He then looked over to his right, the grin on his face spreading wider. “Oh…Hey, one of you two go get me that flower.”

 

     Frisk shook their head in protest as one of the two boys ran back to the garden. The bound child stared in horror as they watched the flower get viciously ripped from within its place in the ground and brought back over. Its roots were dangling at the bottom of its stem as the dirt sprinkled to the ground. 

     “What are you going to do?” the boy asked as he was instructed to hand over the flower.

     “You’ll see,” the boy with the knife said. 

     Frisk cried through the tape as they felt a hand suddenly tug at their shorts and began to yank them down.

     “Oh, this ought to be good!” one of the other boys said.

     “Oh yeah!” the third spoke.

 

     Frisk cried out as the tape was ripped from their face, their screaming momentarily heard before the flower was shoved down into their throat. They choked on the roots that poked and prodded the walls of their esophagus.

     “Eat it, you little shit!” the boy screamed as he held his hand over their mouth. “Eat it!”

     Frisk gagged as they tried to fight back against swallowing the dirt and pieces of root. 

     “They like to talk flowers. Now, I know why,” the second boy teased.

     “What the hell are you talking about?” the third questioned.

     “They have a flower in their mouth… Nevermind.”

     Frisk squeezed their eyes shut as they felt the roots snaking farther down their throat, the flower now fully consumed within their mouth. 

     “Oh my god! They’re really going to swallow it!” the second boy shouted.

     “Holy crap!” the third cried.

     Frisk silently prayed that if God was real and was watching, He would send someone to save them. Anyone… They were struggling to breathe, and the dirt was so crusty and dry…

     “STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!!!”

 

     All four children turned to stare in absolute shock as Mother Superior suddenly came storming toward them. She screamed for the three boys to back away from the helpless Frisk, who was crying for her to free them. Two sisters immediately came following after her, both forcefully yanking the three boys by their ears as they scolded them. The five of them headed back toward the orphanage while Mother Superior called for another sister to get something to free Frisk with. 

     “Child!” Mother Superior tore the flower from within Frisk’s mouth.

     The child coughed and spat as the dirt clung to the sides of their burning throat. Their tongue was tingling, and their jaw was aching. 

     “Don’t worry, I’ll get you free! Hold on!” Mother Superior whipped her head to the right to see Sister Angela come running with a pair of scissors. “Sister Angela! Be careful with those scissors!”

     “This child is in need of help! I do not care what happens to me, despite my foolish act! I say this with God as my witness!” Sister Angela said as she came running up. 

     “God will punish those three for what they’ve done!” Mother Superior growled as she carefully cut away the tape that bound Frisk to the gate. “Goodness, you’re filthy and you appear to be hurt. Let us take you to the nurse.”

 

     Frisk was shivering and crying as they were led back to the orphanage building, their words nothing but utter gibberish as Sister Angela and Mother Superior tried to ask them what happened. Frisk was beyond shaken, their red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes darting left and right as they were led inside. 

     “Poor dear, they’re so frightened,” Sister Angela said.

     “I heard many troublesome things about that boy,” Mother Superior said. “He’d been booted from three other places. The devil himself must be haunting that child.” Mother Superior gently shoved Frisk into the nurse’s office. “There you go, dear. The nurse will clean you up.”

     Frisk cried into the arms of the nurse as she hugged them close. 

     “My word! What happened!?” the nurse asked. 

     “That new one tried to harm Frisk. We’ll have to keep a close eye on him.” Mother Superior looked the nurse dead in the eyes. “If we must, we’ll restrain him and treat him with items from God’s medicine cabinet.”

     “Oh dear…” The nurse looked down at Frisk, who was fearfully clinging to her. “Oh, you poor thing… Let’s get you cleaned up now.”

 

     Frisk was placed upon the bed in the nurse’s office and simply cried as the nurse set to cleaning up their face and bandaging the small cut at their chest. Once she was all done, she went to fetch them a glass of water to drink from.

  _How could this happen? I thought… I thought that… the flower and I… Frisk looked up at the ceiling. We were doing nothing wrong… and yet I somehow had that taken from me too… Maybe he’s right… God sees me as a reject…_ Frisk braced themself for the next round of tears.

     “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” The nurse had returned with the glass of water.

     “… God hates me…” Frisk croaked, their voice barely audible. 

     “What?”

     “God hates me… He doesn’t like me… He hates me…” Frisk pressed their hands to their face. “God hates me… I’m bad… I’m bad…”

     “No, no! You’re not bad at all!”

     “Waaaaah…” Frisk squeaked. “I’m bad… I’m bad… I have no family… and now I don’t have a friend… anymore…” 

     “Oh, Frisk…”

 

     The nurse came to sit next to the child, an arm wrapping around them as she whispered words of comfort to them. She rocked them lightly as she told them that they weren’t bad, that God didn’t hate them. She said that He just wasn’t paying attention. Frisk shook their head and said that they were just a reject like that boy said, to which she claimed that wasn’t true.

…

     Frisk was in bed for rest of the day after that. Around dinnertime, Sister Abigail brought up a tray with a small sandwich, some crackers, and a glass of juice. Frisk thanked her for the meal and, to their surprise, actually ate it. Something else that caught them off guard was what Sister Margaret came up with. 

     “I tried to salvage what I could, dearie… Luckily, your little friend here didn’t suffer nearly as much as I’m sure you thought it did.” Sister Margaret smiled as she set down a small pot upon their nightstand beside their lamp. 

     “…” Frisk was shocked to see their little flower. It was still intact, its petals slightly tattered and its leaves roughed up a bit.

     “I went ahead and watered it, and I also gave it fresh soil. Now, you make sure you take good of it from here on. Hopefully, it’ll be safe up here.” Sister Margaret winked at the child, who weakly smiled back.

     “… Thanks,” was all they could manage.

     “Poor thing…” She looked over at Sister Abigail, who was looking back at her with worry.

     “I’m okay,” Frisk signed with their hands. It was much easier than speaking.

     Sister Margaret and Sister Abigail nodded hesitantly before leaving them alone to finish what was left of their supper. 

     As Frisk finished their crackers, their eyes wandered to the flower. At least it came out alright…

 

     It was insane how quickly something as dangerous as that had happened, and without warning. Frisk grew weary as the thought of it happening again came to light. No. They shook their head. It happened out of spite. It was just a fluke. Not only that, but that boy… 

     That boy was the one that Frisk had been worrying about for the past few days. He hadn’t been here that long, and he didn’t even know Frisk existed until the other children had spoken of them. It was all their fault… wasn’t it? The other children… They were always talking about them, behind their back. Frisk was always on the outside because they were just different… It was frustrating, more so than Frisk ever thought. 

     “… Why can’t I just be normal… like everyone else?” Frisk whispered. “Why?” They slowly picked up another cracker and began to take a bite. 

     “It’s okay… Everything is fine now. You don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

     Frisk paused in mid-chew of their cracker, their eyes widening as they slowly focused on the flower again… They weren’t the ones who spoke those words. 

     The flower was silently sitting on the nightstand. 

     Frisk blinked a few times. They did hear another voice… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is now complete (I cried when writing about Frisk feels hated… Someone give this poor child a cookie). This one might seem rushed, but I did this on purpose so as to move the plot along. Also, strange things will be happening… ;) Are you ready?


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Bad things happen... Proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is ready to go. The bully’s going to get what one feels he deserves… I don’t think I need to say much else.

     “He taped a child to the front gate, and yet you’re still not going to throw him out!?” Sister Angela was shouting as she slammed her hands down on Mother Superior’s desk. 

     “He has nowhere else to go. God sent us this child because of the situation. We were put on this earth to be tested for our faith, and our duty as saviors.” Mother Superior was sitting sternly across the desk. “We must show Him that we are capable of that.”

     “Hah… I understand.” 

     “Thank you, Sister Angela. I’m sorry that you don’t understand this well enough like I do. I promise you that this will not happen again, not under my watch. He must’ve snuck the tape from the janitor’s closet. Therefore, we are installing more secure locks.”

     “I see.”

     “Now then, where is Frisk? How are they doing?”

     “They are doing better today. It’s been close to a week, and they seem like they’ve recovered. They’ve actually been talking to their flower a whole lot more here lately.”

     “Really? That’s good to hear. Sister Margaret said it would bring them much joy.”

     “Yes, it certainly has it seems.”

…

     Frisk watched the other children as they all played outside during recess. They were told that boy would not be bothering them again. He was to be put in special care by the more “skilled” of the sisters. From what Frisk was told, he was sent down to the “correctional” area of the orphanage. Frisk had heard that was the place where the really bad children went, and that the sisters performed fierce punishment without mercy. 

     “… Ngh…” Frisk shivered at the thought. They looked over at their nightstand where their flower was sitting silently. The flower…

 

     It had been almost a week since the incident, almost a week since Frisk thought that they’d heard someone talking to them…Frisk had tried countless times to get the flower to say something, but there was nothing. Maybe it was just their imagination?

     “C’mon… Say something,” Frisk whispered to the flower. “Please, I have to know. I don’t usually hallucinate. Say something, please…”

     The flower was unresponsive.

     “Ugh.” Frisk flopped down on their bed in defeat.

 

     They could go and tell the sisters and Mother Superior about what had happened, but then there was the chance of them thinking the flower to be cursed or something. They would take it away in a heartbeat if that happened, and Frisk really didn’t want that. So, they simply feigned innocence and spoke to the flower like the adorable child they were. The sisters and Mother Superior just ate that up. They did feel spiteful about it because they were possibly harboring a dark secret, but in the end they had the feeling that it was better this way. 

     “Frisk dear, you feel like going outside to play today?” Sister Margaret had appeared at the door. 

     “I think I’d like to go to the library if that’s alright… I don’t feel comfortable going outside with the others anymore.” Ever since that day, Frisk felt unsafe outdoors. The sisters and Mother Superior couldn’t watch Frisk twenty-four/seven when the child outside.

     “I understand, and so do the others. We won’t force the issue.”

     “Thank you, Sister Margaret.”

     “Of course.”

 

     Deciding to take their flower along like before, Frisk grabbed it before heading out the door and to the library. Sister Margaret decided to accompany her all the way there. As they walked, Sister Margaret asked if Frisk was planning to do anything special with the flower. Frisk then said that they would like to make sure that it was well taken care of for the time being. Sister Margaret laughed as she agreed.

     “Well, here we are.” Sister Margaret came to a stop before the library beside Frisk. “Alright, I’ll be on my way now. I have some important matters to attend to.” She proceeded to walk away, but stopped and turned to ask, “Frisk, will you be alright on your own?”

     “Hmm?” Frisk looked over questioningly. “Of course, I’ll be okay.”

     “Alright…” Sister Margaret looked like she had more to say, but instead she turned around and continued on.

     “Hmm…” Frisk looked down at the flower with a frown. “…”

 

     Frisk quietly walked through the library. They approached one of the bookshelves, their eyes keen on what they were trying to find… there! Frisk pulled out the book on the monsters, the one that they’d found before. Book in hand, they ran over to one of the tables nearby and sat down to read. They placed the flower in front of them, their eyes locked with the plant for a few moments before focusing on the book.

     “Alright… Let’s see now…”   


     Frisk’s eyes darted up to the flower and then back at the book every few minutes. Their tiny fingers were scavenging the fluttering pages as they searched for what they were looking for. It had to be here. They had all kinds of mysterious creatures, from strange goat-like monsters to actual dinosaur monsters… The illustrations depicted them well, and from what the book stated they were actual evidence from artists who had lived during the war. 

     “Hmm, no flowers…” Frisk felt a little disappointed. “Maybe… it really was my imagination…”

 

     Frisk sighed and closed the book before looking at their flower with a puzzled expression. They thought for sure that they’d heard it actually speak… Frisk flinched suddenly. Their hand… It was moving again… Their fingers were… Oh no… It was back… the dreaded itch. Only, this time, it was burning!  
Frisk whimpered as they raked their fingers up and down their back. Oh god, it felt like their skin was literally on fire! What was going!? It hurt so much! Frisk ground their teeth together as they fought back a cry. They didn’t want to worry the sisters and Mother Superior any more than they already had. But, it was burning! 

     “Oooooooooh… Gotta go see the nurse!”

 

     Frisk scooped up their flower and quickly rushed out of the library toward the nurse’s office. She wasn’t surprised to see them, rather she was worried when they came rushing in. They explained the situation they were having, and so she decided to take a look for herself.

     “It burns!” Frisk cried.

     “That’s so strange… I don’t see anything…” the nurse said. “My word, this is unusual.”

     “Ah… It burns… It burns! Make it stop, please!” Frisk begged.

     The nurse stared down at the child with wide eyes. “… I… I will see to it that this is taken care of at once…”

 

     Frisk was instructed to head into the back of the office where the emergency restroom was and told to start up a cool shower there. They did as they were told, their flower set down by the bathtub while they undressed and then turned on the water. They stood under the cool water pouring down upon them, an immense wave of relief washing over them. 

     “Ah… Much better…” Frisk whispered.

     “Frisk, are you alright?” the nurse asked as she peeked her head in the door.   
Frisk peeked out from the shower curtain.

     “Yes… I feel much better now.”

     “Good, good…”

…

     All throughout the rest of the day, Frisk was kept in the nurse’s office. While they were there, the nurse performed simple tests on them, a basic exam for the sake of their health. She checked their eyes, ears, temperature, even their physical stats. She had them walk around a bit, repeat some things back to her, and even asked them strange questions as she had them hold various biblical objects. 

     “You sure it doesn’t hurt to hold the cross?” she asked. 

     “Yes, it’s fine,” Frisk said. 

     “Okay, how about this then?” The nurse traded a small angel ornament for the cross.

     “Nope, nothing…”

     The nurse opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it as Mother Superior came into the room. 

     “How are they doing?” Mother Superior asked.

     “Well, after the cold shower they seem to be fine. They’re able to hold the Lord’s symbols no problem either.”

     “I see.” Mother Superior looked over at Frisk, who was looking back at her worriedly. “… Well, I think it’s safe for them to leave now. Frisk, why don’t you head on down to the cafeteria for supper?”

     Frisk shyly looked themself over. They were wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts that just barely fit. “… Um…”

     “Oh, why don’t you go change first dear?” the nurse offered sheepishly.

     “Oh, yes, of course.” Mother Superior nodded, and so Frisk hopped off of the bed they were sitting on and ran for the emergency restroom. Once they were gone, Mother Superior turned to the nurse. “We have placed that boy in special therapy. He should come around soon. The devil can’t fight us off forever.”

     “I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” the nurse said.

     “The devil targeted Frisk because they’re different from the others… Frisk has never caused us trouble, so there is no need for us to take action.”

     “I am quite surprised at you for that, Mother Superior. Don’t you believe that men and women are such and nothing more? By that, I mean…”

     “I am not like most followers of God. I see the true way of the Lord. He believes in love for all…” Mother Superior’s head drooped downward. “… I should know… because I used to know someone… who…” Mother Superior shivered. “Mother and Father… tried to fix them… but they were unsuccessful…” She looked back up at the nurse. “It’s fine, though… They’re no longer suffering…” She smiled then. “I don’t want Frisk to suffer what I’m sure others do… God helped me realize long ago that there is hope for those who are different… Just because their minds are warped, that does not mean they’re bad… They’re just more easily targeted by the devil himself.”

     “… I see…”

…

     The next morning was quite unusual to Frisk. They were fixing up their bed when three children came into the room, all of whom were roommates. Frisk kept to themself like usual, but to their surprise there was a tap on their shoulder. They turned around to see that one of the three, a boy just a bit older than them, looked down on them with a concerned expression.

     “Hi, Frisk…” he mumbled. 

     Frisk’s eyes widened in surprise. “Um… Hi…”

     “… I heard what happened to you… The whole orphanage did…”

     “Yeah…”

     “Did you hear what happened to that boy?” A young girl came around the boy. “He’s been placed in ‘special therapy’. You know what that means, right?”

     Frisk’s mouth fell slightly open. “… You mean…”

     “Yeah,” the boy said. “Apparently, Mother Superior believes him to be possessed… It’s been a while since we’ve had one of those, huh?”

     “How long ago was it?” the third, another boy, asked.

     “Mmm… A couple of years, I’m sure…” The first boy pressed his lips together for a moment before speaking again. “I found out yesterday that you weren’t feeling good yourself, Frisk… I hope that boy didn’t do anything to…”

     “No, the nurse said I was fine,” Frisk said quickly. “You don’t have to worry… You also don’t have to pretend to be nice to me.” Frisk returned to fixing up their bed. “Please… Don’t make things weird. I’m used to being ignored. I have my flower here, and that’s all I need.”  


     Frisk knew that saying such a thing was a bit hurtful, but the three children seemed to understand. They told Frisk that they hoped the latter was alright and that if they needed to talk they could. Frisk simply nodded in response. The other three left the room after that.

     “… It’s better this way,” Frisk whispered. They looked over at their flower. “All I need is you, and that’s fine… I don’t want things to become awkward for them…” Frisk sighed as they shook their head. “They’re afraid of me now, so they’re trying to befriend me in hopes of avoiding my supposed wrath… It’s just pathetic.”

 

     Frisk felt that they didn’t need friends. It honestly hurt to even think about something like that, unless it was about the flower. They were fine on their own. Yeah, they now felt extremely lonely, but at least they had something…

…

     Frisk avoided every child that came near them. They used to just keep to themself, but now they were purposefully dodging whoever wound up too close. Perhaps it was due to trust issues, but they felt it more like the painful realization that friendship was a gift out of their reach. 

     They refused to work with anyone. The sisters tried to get them involved in activities that required multiple participants, but Frisk would always resist. At one point, Sister Abigail had gotten frustrated and demanded that Frisk stay inside for afternoon recess to clean out the erasers used for the chalkboards. Frisk didn’t mind this. At least this way they would be away from the other children.

     “She doesn’t understand… and I’m sure the others don’t,” Frisk said as they finished batting together their tenth pair of erasers. They looked over at the flower, that which was placed upon the teacher’s desk. “Sooner or later I’m going to have to give in… They won’t keep letting me off.”

     The flower silently sat there in its pot. Not a word was uttered.

     “… I just want to be left alone now… I really do… Honestly… No one wants me around except for the sisters and Mother Superior, and I’m really growing tired of their attention being fixated on me. They’re wasting their time, in my opinion.” Frisk smacked another pair of erasers together. “I just… I just wish that someone out there understood me… I mean, I’m sure you do… right?” Frisk was looking at the flower again. “Do you?”

     The flower said nothing.

     “I’ll take that as a yes…”

 

     Frisk spent the next half hour cleaning the erasers. When they were done, they saw that recess was over and evening was now in process. Sister Margaret happened to show up then and asked if they were finished. Frisk said they were. 

     “Alright then,” she said. “Frisk, would you mind doing me a favor?”

     “Sure, not a problem,” Frisk said.

     “Well, I need some supplies from downstairs in the storage room. Would you mind going down there to get them for me? It’s a box of glue bottles, paperclips, and sticky notes.”

     “Hmm, interesting choices but okay.”

     “Heh… I ran out and didn’t realize it. See, I’m planning a future lesson that’s actually a bit of a project. I can’t wait to show it off.” Sister Margaret clapped her hands together. “Ha! I’m so excited.”

     “Well then, I hope things go over well.” Frisk smiled warmly up at the nun. “I’ll go get those supplies for you.”

 

     Frisk bid Sister Margaret farewell before scooping up their flower and taking it along with them. They silently made their way down to the first floor of the orphanage from the third, the floor of which they were previously cleaning erasers on. Once they got to the first floor, they had to look around for the staircase that led to the basement. That was where the storage room was. 

     “Alright… Here we go.” Frisk approached the door that led to the staircase leading to the basement. No one else was around.

 

     The wooden steps creaked as Frisk slowly descended down. At the top, they’d pulled the dangling switch that turned on the set of lights along the right wall, all providing generous light to illuminate Frisk’s path. They hugged the pot their flower resided in close so as not to lose it, their feet nice and steady as they proceeded down the steps. 

     Frisk finally made it to the bottom of the staircase a few minutes later. It was much cooler down here than the upper levels, a sudden chill running up their spine in response. Not only that… but… the itching… Frisk groaned as they scratched at the back of their neck. Good god, this was one irritating sensation. It just wouldn’t go away.

     “Where is that storage room now?” Frisk asked themself as they searched for the door. The lights from the staircase only provided a minimal amount of light at the bottom, but Frisk could just make out the storage room door just beyond. “There… Found it. Hmm… I should probably turn some more lights on.” Frisk went over to the light switch attached to the wall near the end of the staircase and flipped it before turning around… their mouth suddenly falling open as their eyes widened like saucers. “…”  


     Frisk couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Hanging from the ceiling… was the boy who’d bullied Frisk not more than a week ago. His two fellow comrades resided at either side of him, all three swaying slightly as they dangled in the air with their necks bound with… _vines._

     Frisk only stood in utter silence as they stared up at the three dangling boys. This couldn’t be… They shuddered as they felt their flower almost slip through their hands, their arms quick to hug the pot close. This… This wasn’t real… right!?

     “Hello? Is anyone down there?” Sister Angela’s voice suddenly called out from the top of the steps. “Hello?” 

     Frisk didn’t move a muscle, the child not acknowledging the creaking steps of the nun coming down the stairs.

     “Oh… Frisk, what are you— _GOOD LORD!!!!!!”_ The woman became hysterical as she cried out for Mother Superior. She hurried over to Frisk and snatched them with a hand. As she hurried up the steps she screamed, _“MOTHER SUPERIOR!!!! MOTHER SUPERIOR!!!! THE DEVIL HAS STRUCK!!!!”_

 

     Frisk was totally silent as Sister Angela burst both them and herself through the door. Mother Superior came running as she heard Sister Angela screaming about the devil having struck the orphanage. Mother Superior demanded to know what was wrong, to which Sister Angela stated what was discovered. Mother Superior stared wide-eyed down at Frisk, who looked back up at her with a ghostly expression. 

     “… I… I didn’t…” The blood had drained from Frisk’s face as they looked down at the flower. “I… I didn’t… I don’t…” Frisk faltered on their speech, their hands shaking as they struggled to hold the pot. 

     “Sister Emma!” Mother Superior called. “Come over here, quick!”

 

     Sister Emma was instructed to take Frisk to the nurse’s office and have them checked over while Mother Superior and Sister Angela would go down and investigate the gruesome scene Frisk had discovered minutes ago. As Frisk was led away, their eyes locked with the flower. They thought that their heart had stopped when they noticed the flower “twitch” one of its leaves. Perhaps the devil really had struck the orphanage… or maybe it was something else…

     “…”

 

     Frisk could feel that itch again, only this time it felt different. It didn’t burn, nor did it feel as though it needed to be satisfied. No… it was different… and it came from within their chest. There was a sort of… “tug” that they’d felt. What was this feeling? It didn’t make sense… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finished now. I hope that you’re looking forward to what I have in store this time around. This version will be much better than the first. Please keep in mind that it will take me some time to get this updated, and I promise that I will finish this. Thank you for reading up to this point, and I can’t wait to show you more.


	8. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, it's me! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since I updated this… Well, here it is, Chapter 7. I’ll also being uploading Chapters 8 and 9, so you’ll have three chapters to breeze through… and that’s probably all you’re gonna get for a little while. I have other chapters started, but it will take me some time to get them out (I did say that I wanted to pace this, so this probably isn’t news to you). 
> 
>  
> 
> If you’re one of those readers who really want to know what’s going on, then please head to my DA account (HollowArtist001@DeviantART). I will have the important stuff listed there (check the journal posts “---” and Le Sigh” if you’re really interested). If you don’t care, then that’s cool with me, means that I don’t have to worry as much about pleasing the masses. 
> 
> I also now have a Twitter (The Hollow Feline), so you can check there if you’re more familiar with that than DA. Oh yeah, I fixed up my DA’s profile section, so it’s a lot cleaner now and I have a thing set up that displays the progress status on my fics. You’re welcome (don’t have that for Twitter, sorry).

     The orphanage had been in turmoil since the deaths of those boys… Mother Superior and the sisters were all on edge, all fearful of the perpetrator responsible for the crime. They did their best to keep the children in high spirits, though it proved to be quite the task due to the fact that they all knew about it. Some feared that the devil would target them and eat them alive while they slept, while others were afraid that if they entered a dark place alone they’d fall into a hell mouth and forever be trapped with those of the damned. 

     “It’s been two weeks…” Frisk mumbled to the flower. “You know something… I know you do…”

     The flower did nothing.

     “C’mon… Do something.” Frisk got down on their knees, their chin pressing down into the soft blankets of their bed before the flower, which sat right in front of them. “I know that you’re hiding from me… I’m not stupid… Why else would those kids be suspended by vines? Plus, I saw you move!”  
Still, the flower remained still and silent.

     “… Talk to me… Move around… Do something!” Frisk demanded. “Look, I know that you’re hiding. I… I tell you everything… So, why can’t you just… talk to me…? Please… I need answers… I want to know… if you’re… different… I don’t know why I’m drawn to you… I keep getting these strange itches, and they won’t go away. That warm feeling in my chest is starting to sting a little. I just… I just want to know…”

     “…”

     Frisk sighed. “… Hah… I give up…” Frisk stood up and turned away. “I don’t know why I’m even trying. Maybe I really am crazy… I don’t know…”

*knock knock*

     “It’s open… Oh, Sister Margaret.”

     “Frisk…” Sister Margaret nervously stepped into the room. “Um… Mother Superior wanted to speak with you.”

     “Alright. I hope it’s not bad.”

     “It’s not…”

 

     Frisk left their flower on the bed as they followed Sister Margaret out and down the hall. Frisk kept thinking back to that flower as they walked. They’d seen it move… and they could’ve sworn that it spoke once, too. Ever since that unfortunate day, they’d interrogated the hell out of that flower to no avail. 

     “So, how’s your little flower? You look flustered, so perhaps it needs some tending to?” Sister Margaret asked.

     “It’s fine,” Frisk muttered. “It’s just… I don’t know…”

     “Frisk?” 

     Frisk gave a huff as they stopped in their tracks. “Sister Margaret… Plants… They are living beings, yes?”

     “Of course they are!” Sister Margaret beamed at that. “Flowers are children of the earth, and they must be treated with the upmost care possible.”

     “… Do you think… that maybe… flowers… can actually be _alive?”_

     “Hmm? What do you mean?”

     “I mean… Do you think it’s possible that a flower could be alive like us, as in… _like us?”_

     “You mean…?” Sister Margaret frowned. “I… I’m sorry… I don’t believe I understand…”

     “Nevermind… It’s not important.”

 

     Frisk shot ahead of Sister Margaret, who was now worriedly following after them. She wouldn’t understand. She might be really good with flowers, but she wasn’t that good. Maybe Mother Superior would be able to shed some light on this whole thing…

…

     “Ah Frisk, come in.” Mother Superior was sitting at her desk, her hands clasped together. “Have a seat.”

     “Mother Superior…” Frisk walked in with a brave face, their clammy hands barely quivering as they nervously slipped into the seat before Mother Superior’s desk. “So… what is it that you needed to see me about? Is everything okay?”

     “Mmm… I… I wanted to speak with you about how you are doing… Are you well?” Mother Superior asked.

     “… Um… Yes… I believe so. I mean, it’s been a couple of weeks, and I feel much better since then.”

     “That’s good to hear. Yes…” Mother Superior averted Frisk’s gaze. 

     “Mother Superior? Is something the matter?” Frisk asked.

     “It’s… nothing important… just…” She looked back at Frisk. “I… I need to ask you something, and I hope that it’s not too personal… Has that flower of yours… acted out of the ordinary in any way?”

     Frisk felt a faint chill run down their spine. “Why, whatever do you mean?”

     “Well, I’m told that you’ve been trying to communicate with it, and I just wanted to know if you were successful or not.”

     “You know about that?”

     “Yes… The sisters keep me updated. Have you been successful?”

     Frisk hesitantly shook their head. “No…”

     “I see… Well, alright. I… I have a request for you. I would like you to report any new findings to me as soon as they come. That flower…” Mother Superior’s eyes were now like daggers. “… That flower can’t be trusted.”

     “What do you mean, Mother Superior?” Frisk asked quietly.

     “Frisk… I’m sure that flower isn’t a creature of Lucifer… However, it’s not a creature of God either. It’s a creature not even part of our world… I’m sure of it.”

     “Mother Superior?”

     “Frisk, promise me that you will report back to me as soon as anything happens.”

     “I… I will. Of course.”

     “Good. You may go now. There is nothing else for us to discuss.”

 

     Frisk was left in a confused state as Mother Superior shooed them out the door. She seemed so apprehensive, but why? The flower… Could she be right? Could it really be a creature that wasn’t from this world? If so, then where would it have come from? If it wasn’t a creation of God or the devil, then the only other place where it could’ve come from was… Frisk froze. No way… It couldn’t be possible… could it?

     Frisk bolted down the hallway toward the staircase and ran up as fast as they could. That flower had gotten Mother Superior’s attention, and if she had suspicions, then perhaps she was wondering whether or not that flower was a possible creature of the… monsters… as well. Monsters… Did they really exist? Frisk still didn’t know, though they’d been told of the stories like the other children. 

     “…” Frisk was now standing at the door to the dorm they shared with others. Their hand shaking, they placed it upon the doorknob and waited. “… Ngh…” Frisk gritted their teeth together as a hand clutched at their chest. It hurt… and it felt so warm. On top of that, they were itching again… “… Ah…” Frisk opened the door and stepped into the room. “Gah… Ah!” Frisk’s eyes went wide. The flower… “Ah…”

     “Well, howdy there Frisk! How the heck are ya?”

…

     Mother Superior sat at her desk, that uncontrollable chill racing down her spine. Something was amiss, and it decided not to show itself until after she’d spoken to Frisk about it. Its true colors were finally beginning to show. She could go up and warn Frisk, but that might cause it to hide away in fear. It probably didn’t even know that she knew about it. Or, maybe it did and didn’t want Frisk to find out that she knew. Or, one more possibility, it didn’t want her to know what it wanted Frisk to know. That sounded more accurate. 

     “Just what are you?” she whispered. “What are you plotting? Huh?”

 

     That thing had Frisk coiled within its vines, the child pinned beneath its deceiving leaf. They were drawn to that flower by instinct, but why? What was so special about Frisk other than their strange preferences compared to the other children? God nor Satan had anything to do with this. This was the work of something else, something vengeful…

…

     Frisk’s mouth hung open in shock as they stared back at the flower. Two small black eyes were twinkling, a large grin on its pastel white face. This… This had to be a dream, right? There was no way that flower was… It couldn’t be… 

     “Frisk?” The flower’s face fell as it tilted its petaled head to the side. “Hey… are you okay?”

     Frisk kept their eyes on the flower as they quietly closed the door and then inched their way closer and closer to the plant. “How… How are you…?”

     “Golly, I didn’t expect you to be this nervous. Heh…” The flower blushed, a sheepish smile forming on its face. “Well, uh, I figured it was time for the cat to come out of the bag.”

     “I thought…”

     “Yeah, I am…” The flower looked up at Frisk as they approached. “Hey, I’m sorry that I couldn’t speak to you sooner… I had to wait until it was the right time. You… You were so kind to me… and… you told me so many stories… I loved them all… and I still do. I also noticed that you were hurting… Those mean boys… I didn’t want to hurt them…” The flower’s face fell again. “I’m sorry… I began to regret it shortly after I did it… Unfortunately, I am withholding a lot of anger against cruel humans like them.”

     “You… You…?”

     “I did… I’m really sorry…” The flower’s head drooped, its petals wrinkling. “I hope that someday I can be forgiven… I’m so sorry…” 

     “…” Frisk found themself plopping down upon the bed. “I… I can’t believe it… You can actually… talk.”

     “Yeah…” the flower mumbled. “I… I can answer any questions you have… I’m sure you have many.”

     “I do…” Frisk managed to say. “However, they’re not… all that important right now… at least most of them aren’t.” Frisk took in a deep breath before exhaling very slowly. “… I don’t suppose this is a dream right now that I’m in?”

     “I’m afraid not…”

     “Holy… moly…” 

     “Have I frightened you?”

     “… No… Not really… I just… I’m shocked…”

…

     A couple hours had passed. Frisk and the flower, who revealed to be named Flowey, were now finishing up their conversation. Frisk had asked the flower how long he’d been around, to which the flower stated that he’d been around for quite some time. After all, he was what Frisk was actually hoping to hear, and that was the fact that the flower was a form of monster. 

     “… So, it is true then?” Frisk asked.

     “Yes…” Flowey stated. “The monsters and humans going to war… and the monsters losing… It’s all true. They’re all down there now… which is why I’m here… I’m here to warn you.”

     Frisk nodded slowly. “Yeah… You said that those bullies were to be the drive of my fleeing from this place. That’s why you killed them.”

     “I only meant to scare them. Honest!” Flowey said. “It’s just… They were being so mean to you, and when I caught them, my anger… just exploded within me… I felt awful shortly after it all went down, and I wish I could take it all back… but I cannot.”

     “So… tell me then… Why?” Frisk asked.

     “Why what?” Flowey questioned.

     “Why were you hiding from me even when we were alone?”

     “Because, like I said, I needed to wait until the time was truly right. Many eyes would fall upon me at any given moment. Even now, there could be someone standing right outside that door and they could be listening in on our conversation.”

     “I see…”

     “Your Mother Superior knows all about me, or well, to an extent. She’s grown quite wary of me since the incident that I caused. Thankfully, she is not within earshot, so we are safe for now.”

     “Flowey… You told me that I was meant to leave this orphanage… Why is that?”

     “Well…” Flowey paused as the doorknob turned. 

     “Frisk?” Sister Margaret suddenly peeked her head through the doorway. “Are you coming down for supper? It’s about ready.”

     Frisk looked to the flower. He appeared normal, no eyes and mouth to be had. “… Uh…” Frisk looked back at Sister Margaret. “Yes… I will be down there shortly.”

     “Alright, take your time but don’t be too long.”

 

     Frisk nodded as Sister Margaret closed the door. They then returned their attention to Flowey, who was now looking back up at them. The plant appeared to be hesitant on saying anything else, so Frisk decided to end the conversation by stating that they needed to eat. Since they now knew that Flowey was alive, like a human, they promised to bring up a little something for him as well as some water. The flower thanked them kindly. 

     “Just stay here… I’ll come back,” Frisk said. “Our conversation isn’t over…”

     “I understand,” Flowey said. “And, thank you… for your kindness… It’s not often that I am able to speak to humans like you.”

 

     Frisk’s mind was fuzzy with questions and the shock of discovering their flower companion to actually be alive. Perhaps some food would help them out. Their stomach was churning from nausea…

…

     “Do you really think this is a good idea?” Flowey asked. Flowey turned around to look out the window. “I just… I just hope that you know what you’re doing…”

    _… Don’t worry… It’ll work… as long as… he doesn’t…_

     “That’s what worries me…”

  _I know…_

 

     Frisk wasn’t aware of what fate awaited them. The mountain was calling to them… It was only a matter of time before they would make their escape from the orphanage and trek their way up the mountain. Flowey didn’t want them to do it, but if he held them back then… the monsters… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is complete. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get this updated. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now in terms of writing. I’m planning to dish out more stuff on here within the next few months. Some are drabbles, and some are beginnings to new full-fledged stories, which brings me to this: if you have any ideas for stuff you’d like to see from me, just let me know and I’ll look into it (any fandoms you want me to dive into, any pairings of characters or situations, etc.). I do stick with anime/videogame stuff, so I probably won’t go for live action stuff. ^^’’’
> 
>  
> 
> Want to keep up with me? Want to know what I’m like outside this pure world? Here:
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART
> 
> The Hollow Feline@Twitter


	9. A Search for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are sometimes tough to answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation from Chapter 7. :P

     Mother Superior was becoming harder and harder to avoid. Frisk didn’t know how Flowey was so easily able to hide himself from her. That woman saw practically everything. However, she somehow missed him. Frisk knew that they were supposed to report to her with any findings, including if the flower could talk, but Flowey pleaded for them not to say anything. He was terrified of what would happen if she found out, and Frisk was too. As much as they hated going behind Mother Superior’s back, they felt that it was the safest option. 

     “Flowey…” Frisk whispered as they sifted through the book that spoke of the monsters and their history. “It says here that the monsters were sealed underground.” They were sitting in the very back corner of the library, with no witnesses around to spy.

     “It’s true.” Flowey said quietly. He was sitting next to them upon the floor. “They were overwhelmed by a group of sorcerers that possessed an unbelievable amount of magic.”

     “The sisters taught us about that…”

     “The sorcerers are long since gone now… They were only human, though their magic helped them to surpass the typical human lifespan. Humans are really interesting creatures. Even the most serious of injuries can be overcome, but to a certain extent.”  
Frisk eyed the flower suspiciously.

     “I’ve seen a lot, Frisk… More than you know,” Flowey mumbled as his eyes bulged slightly. 

     “I… don’t doubt that…” Frisk said slowly.

     “…”

 

     Flowey had only been around as his true self for a few days, but it honestly didn’t feel all that weird. Frisk had already claimed Flowey as a friend to talk to, so having the flower talk back to them was only a shock at the beginning. Now, it was pretty much back to the way it was before Frisk found out that he was really alive. 

     Flowey was able to provide Frisk with many answers to questions that they had, from how they came to exist to how long they’d been around. Flowey estimated that they’d come to exist sometime in medieval times, and that they’d been around since then. The monsters were apparently good at hiding from the humans, with neither race encountering each other until close to the end of that era. 

     “The sorcerers were the last of the humans to possess magical abilities,” Flowey said. “We monsters are unsure how they came to possess such power, but it’s theorized that their access to it came to be by diving deep into their souls.”

     “Souls… You mentioned something about that,” Frisk said.

     “Yeah… Every living being has a soul, except for plants… and trees… Obviously, I’m not… a real plant…”

     “Obviously not...”

     “Frisk… That warm feeling inside of your chest… That’s your soul.” A thin vine slowly emerged from within Flowey’s pot and snaked its way up to Frisk’s chest. It gently poked them with the tip. “You have a soul… You can’t live without it, the same way you can’t live without a heart.”

     “What happens if someone loses their soul?”  
Flowey’s eyes narrowed. “Death… and chaos.”

     “What do you mean…?”

     “If a being dies, they perish… though their soul still lingers for a short while, and another can claim it within that short amount of time.”

     Frisk’s eyes widened. “Wait… really?”

     “Yes,” Flowey explained. “I should know because I’ve seen it happen. It’s considered taboo for one to do that, too.”

     “How come? Because it’s so dangerous?”

     “Yes. Not to mention that if a monster were to absorb a human soul, or vice versa, then unimaginable power is granted to them…”

     “So, it’s possible for a human to…?”

     “Humans can absorb monster souls, and monsters can absorb human souls. It’s different from a monster absorbing another monster’s soul, or a human absorbing another human’s soul.”

     “What is the difference?”

     “Humans possess what we monsters lack: Determination.” Flowey was now staring up at the ceiling. “Monsters aren’t as powerful as humans. It’s a known fact. Our souls just can’t withstand the same damage intake as human souls. On top of that, monster souls don’t last. They perish upon their host’s execution. Well, until myself…” A look of horror flashed across Flowey’s face.

     “Flowey?” Frisk poked him with a finger.

     “Flowey…”

     Flowey’s face distorted with fear. 

     “Flowey!”

     The plant’s head shot up as Frisk gently tugged on one of his tattered petals. Tears were streaming down his face.

     “Flowey…” Frisk moved aside the book and placed Flowey in place of it. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

     “No… No, I’m not… It’s been so long, Frisk…” Flowey’s lips quivered. “Frisk… I can’t go back there… I don’t want to go back down into that hellhole… I don’t want you to go down there…”

     “Go where?” Frisk asked worriedly.

     “The mountain…” Flowey whispered. “That’s where they live…within Mount Ebott…”

     “Mount Ebott, you mean the place that the sisters and Mother Superior always tell us to stay away from unless supervised? They were actually planning something for us soon. We were supposed to go on a walk or something, like a nature hike.”

     Flowey looked like he was going to faint.

     “Flowey?”

     The plant shook his head. “I can’t… I can’t stop it…”

     “Stop… what?”

     Flowey smiled sadly as a few more tears slipped down his face. “… It’s nothing… Don’t worry about it…”

…

     Mother Superior’s attempts at catching the flower red-handed were all in vain. It certainly was one sneaky snake, and quite the dangerous one at that. Vines didn’t normally just pop up around these parts, nor were they seen suspending children’s dead bodies by their necks.

     God, it was a gruesome sight. The sisters were beyond traumatized, all fearing for their lives at the thought of the devil cursing this blessed place. Thankfully, she was able to reassure them by stating that he would never overcome the power of God’s purity upon their holy residence.

…

     “Okay, students. Listen up.” Sister Abigail was standing at the front of the classroom before Frisk and the other children. It was the following day, and it was pretty nice. “I know that you all have been excited for this upcoming trip, so please listen carefully to what I have to say.”

 

     Frisk tuned into every word as Sister Abigail talked about the upcoming nature hike through the lower half of Mount Ebott. The hike was set for the following weekend. Three supervisors would come by and take the children, along with the sisters and Mother Superior, on the trip. They were to set out around noon, and they would plan to come back around 4pm. They would explore the trees, discover various things not seen within the orphanage, and basically just observe nature at its finest.

     “I know that you’re all antsy, but we must stay focused on our daily tasks,” Sister Abigail said. “And, remember, God is watching over you. If you misbehave, you will have to stay behind. Understand?”

     All of the children nodded respectfully, especially Frisk. 

     “Alright then, off you go to lunch now!”

 

     Frisk joined the steady flow of children as they poured out of the classroom and proceeded down the hallway. Instead of following the others downstairs to the cafeteria, however, Frisk chose to go back to their dorm and speak with Flowey about what they’d found out about Mount Ebott. Flowey didn’t look very happy about the whole thing, and he still refused to tell Frisk why. 

     “You know, for a talking flower… you really just like the normal ones…” Frisk said. “You speak, but you hardly say anything. You may as well not speak at all.”

     “I’m sorry, Frisk…” Flowey said. “I just… I want to tell you… but…” Flowey was cut off as Mother Superior suddenly came into the room. 

     “Frisk, I need to speak with you. Now.” Mother Superior crossed her arms over her chest. “Right now.”

     Frisk obediently walked across the room. “Yes, Mother Superior?”

     The nun looked very unhappy. “… Frisk… You are hiding things from me… That flower…”

     Frisk feigned ignorance. “What do you mean? I promised that I’d report to you.”

     “But, you haven’t. That flower’s been speaking with you, hasn’t it?” 

     “I…” Frisk looked over their shoulder.

     “Look only up at me, child,” Mother Superior said with a very stern tone.  
Frisk’s head snapped back at attention. 

     “That flower… What is it up to? Tell me everything you know. I demand to know. Right now.” Mother Superior glowered down at the child. “If you do not tell me, you will not be permitted to go on the trip up Mount Ebott.”

     Frisk gave her a look of slight shock. 

    “Tell me, Frisk. Now.”

 

     Frisk turned back to the flower again. They could just barely see Flowey’s leaves twitching. He was begging them not to say a word, but if they didn’t then they wouldn’t get to go on the trip. Flowey said that it was very important for them to get to Mount Ebott. But, he wouldn’t say why. Maybe it was better for Frisk to not say something. Flowey wasn’t willing to talk to them, so perhaps it was better they didn’t go on the trip. Or, they could lie to Mother Superior and go on the trip without Flowey. 

     Frisk grunted as a sharp pain suddenly struck the side of their head. 

     “Frisk?” Mother Superior knelt down before the child. “What’s wrong!?”

     “Ngh…” Frisk squeezed their eyes shut. Their head… It was pounding! 

_… Please… You have to save them… Please… Just tell her… what you can… You have to go on that trip… You have to save them…_

     Frisk’s eyes shot open. Who… Who said that? It definitely wasn’t Flowey!

     “Frisk?” 

     The child in question looked up. Mother Superior had a concerned look on her face. 

     “Frisk… Are you alright?” Mother Superior asked.

     “I’m fine… I’m sorry… I was just… I didn’t have a good breakfast this morning, so my head kind of hurts. As for the flower, it hasn’t spoken to me. I mean, I have noticed that it moves but it doesn’t speak. I think that there could be some kind of spirit lurking within it. However, I don’t believe that it is the cause of what happened to those boys. I think that something else struck them. The flower… It has some good in it. Those boys… Maybe… Maybe God was the one who took them, or maybe it was Lucifer and God was unable to stop him.”

     Mother Superior stared wide-eyed at the child. 

     “Or… It could be a ghost. I’ve heard frightening stories about ghosts before, spirits of the dead who refuse to pass on… Maybe… Maybe that flower… is in possession of a ghost… and maybe that ghost was trying to protect me… Ghosts are misunderstood beings, aren’t they?”

     Mother Superior hesitated before responding. “I… I do believe that ghosts exist. If one believes in such, then one must believe in God and the devil.”

     “Exactly…”

     “Well… Um…” Mother Superior looked lost. “I… Hmm…”

     “Mother Superior, may I go to lunch now?” Frisk asked politely. “I… I’m sorry if I caused you trouble.”

     “It’s alright, my dear.” Mother Superior smiled. “And, you are welcome to go on the trip if you like. I… I think we’ll have to arrange some form of protection for us all from that flower’s entity…”

     “That’s alright with me,” Frisk said.

     “Okay. Well, off you go to lunch. I’ll, uh, see what I can do…”

 

     Frisk hurried off, leaving a silent Mother Superior. Frisk hated lying to her like that, and they knew deep down that Mother Superior wasn’t totally onboard. However, it would suffice. As they trotted down the hallway, they thought about that strange voice in their head. It sounded like another child… But, it was one they’d clearly never met or heard before.

…

     Flowey was beyond relieved to see that Frisk didn’t give him up. However, he was more afraid now than ever due to the appearance his friend made. They weren’t supposed to do that. They were supposed to stay hidden up until Frisk went down the hole into Mount Ebott. Their time was coming… Flowey only hoped that they would be willing to forgive him someday... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is complete! Thanks so much for reading. Chapter 9 is up next! I hope that you’re enjoying this so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Curious to know what I’m up to? Check these:
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART
> 
> The Hollow Feline@Twitter


	10. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling... farther and farther into darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is Chapter 9. This will be one of the last chapters for the first part. The second part will be much longer. The first was really meant to just build up a bit of story for Frisk.

     The day of the trip up Mount Ebott came by so quickly. Saturday was a beautiful day, the sun shining and the birds chirping joyously. Mother Superior and the sisters were busy herding all the children into groups before the supervisors got there. Frisk was standing off to the side, Flowey in their hands. Mother Superior had put a necklace on Flowey’s pot, a small cross dangling from it. She also had set up a small ring of crosses beside the foot of Frisk’s bed. That served as Flowey’s sitting spot. 

     “Well, today’s the day…” Frisk said as they looked down at the flower. 

     “Yeah…” Flowey said. His face was hidden well, and Frisk was sure that it was expressing unease. The plant had been getting antsier and antsier over the course of several days. 

     “… Well… I’m glad that Mother Superior allowed me to bring you along.”

     “Yeah, you told her that maybe I’d connect with the mountain and return to it… or something like that.”

     “Yep…”

 

     Deep in the back of Frisk’s mind, they were thinking about what they were planning to do. They weren’t lying when they said that Flowey would hopefully return to the mountain. They were planning on literally returning him there by setting him down and simply running away without looking back. This all came to mind due to Flowey being secretive, so Frisk felt it was the only option.

     The flower didn’t appear to be lying when he said that the monsters existed. Frisk still wanted to know for sure, but the talking flower was about the only proof they were gonna get out of the whole thing. It actually hurt to think about letting him go like that, just setting him down and running away. They’d have to plan it very carefully since the sisters and Mother Superior might take it differently. They could see it as Frisk accidentally losing the flower, or Mother Superior could see it as them releasing the “ghost” unto the mountain and that wouldn’t sit well with her. 

     “Look, Mother Superior! They’re here! They’re here!” a little girl called. 

     “Ah, they are. Now, remember, let’s all behave ourselves…” Mother Superior said.

…

     Mother Superior watched as the three supervisors spoke with the children about the rules they were to follow. Sister Margaret suddenly strolled up and tapped her shoulder, prompting the elder nun to turn in surprise. The younger had a concerned look on her face. 

     “Mother Superior… Do you think that… it’s okay… for the children…?” Sister Margaret’s voice trailed off.

     “It will be alright, Sister Margaret,” Mother Superior said. “This trip is just what we all need. It will help take the stress off of the children’s minds. It is unfortunate, what happened to those boys. But, we must keep our heads held high.”

     “… I understand…” Sister Margaret said as she looked toward Frisk. She bit on her bottom lip. That flower…

…

     “I can’t believe that Frisk is bringing that flower along,” one of the kids whispered. 

     “I know… I’m really scared of it… Do you really think that it killed those boys?” another asked.

     “Maybe Frisk did it… Maybe they’re really a demon or something…” 

     The other kids gasped at that statement.  
“Frisk and the flower!? No way!”

     “Yeah… I have to sleep in the same room as them. I hear them talk to that flower all the time… I bet that they’re planning something now…”

     “Maybe Frisk is really a ghost, like what I heard Mother Superior say. She said that the flower was possessed by something. Maybe it’s Frisk!”

     “Ooooooh!”

 

     Frisk rolled their eyes as the other children gossiped about them. This had been going on for a while, ever since Mother Superior first set Flowey up. It was another small price to pay, not that they cared. It would all turn out fine. They’d leave Flowey halfway up the mountain, and then that would be that. They’d tell all the other children how the flower was harboring a ghost and it talked to them. They’d then say that they freed it by letting it go at the mountain, say that it was appeased and whatnot.

 _It’ll be fine… He can go back home to wherever it is that he calls home, and I can go back to living my life. I’m not meant to have friends… I’m meant to be alone… I prefer to be alone, I’ve always been fine on my own… Once I turn eighteen, I’ll be able to leave the orphanage and go from there. I’d hate to leave Mother Superior and the sisters just like that… even though I could…_  


     Frisk didn’t even think about that. They could leave… They were nimble, and they’d made it known many times before. They weren’t strong, but they could run fast. There were lots of trees to hide within…No! No way! Frisk shook their head. What were they thinking!? There was no way they could just up and run. Where would they go? How would they survive? They weren’t used to being in the wilderness. Granted, they were a fast learner… but…

     “Okay, are we all ready?” one of the three supervisors asked.

     Frisk nodded as the other children cheered.

     “Alright, then let’s go!”

 

     Frisk stayed close to Mother Superior so as to avoid the other kids. They didn’t want to be close to Frisk, either, so it was win-win. What bugged the loner, though, was the fact that even the sisters were shooting nervous glances at them every few seconds. It was annoying. But, again… it wouldn’t last long. Soon enough, Frisk would be free of all of this unwanted attention.

…

     Frisk was amazed at the view. They’d never seen such beauty. The trees were so tall, and the leaves were glowing from the sun beaming through them. The dirt and twigs softly crunching beneath their feet, the brief sighting of a squirrel or two, and the whispering of the trees… It was so peaceful. Frisk felt right at home. 

_Gotta stay focused. Gotta stay focused. Remember, once we hit the ending point, as soon as everyone turns around, I’ll gently drop Flowey and then hurry after the others. I’ll make sure that I don’t get too far behind, but also that I’m far away._

 

     Flowey had been totally silent so far. Frisk, at one point, was worried that he’d figured out their plan. However, when he glanced up at the child he was smiling. So, that told them that he didn’t know. It wasn’t 100% proof, but it was something. 

     “Frisk…” Flowey whispered. 

     “Hmm?” Frisk looked back down in surprise.

     “We’re… proceeding up the mountain… We’re halfway there…”

     “Yeah… we are… to the ending point.”  


     Frisk looked forward once more as Flowey returned to his “normal” state. One of the three supervisors started talking about the history of the mountain, and so Frisk pretended to listen. In reality, their mind was racing. They were worried about how Flowey would react once they’d up and leave him. They were sure that he’d be hurt, but it was for the best. It was nice, what little bit of time they had together. Frisk wasn’t meant to have friends… They were meant to be alone…

…

     “Okay… We’ve reached the stopping point…” one of the three supervisors said. “It’s going on 2pm… We should be back down by four.”

  _This is it…_  


     Frisk and the group had made it to the end of the lower half of the mountain. Time had flown by so quickly… They fought back the tears as they forced a smile along with the other children. 

     “Children, make sure that you stick together,” Mother Superior said. “Is everyone here?”

     Sister Margaret started counting up heads. 

     This is it. Frisk sleeked behind Mother Superior once they were accounted for. 

     “Alright… I think that’s everyone,” Sister Margaret said.

     “I’ve got everyone in my group!” Sister Abigail called.

     “Same here,” another sister shouted.

     “Okay,” Mother Superior said. “Let’s head back down…”

      _Time to move— !!!!!_

 

     Frisk’s eyes went wide with shock as something abruptly pulled them back into the trees. They couldn’t see what it was. Their vision was blurred by the rush of trees blowing by them and the gust of wind knocking the air out of their lungs. Their hair whipped in front of their face, their eyes itching as the follicles prodded their eyeballs. 

     “Flowey!” Frisk cried. “Flowey!”

     There was no response. 

     “Flowey! Gah! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

…

     “Frisk! Frisk!” Mother Superior was frantically searching for the child, who had suddenly disappeared from right behind her.

     “Frisk! Where are you!?”

     “Frisk!” Sister Margaret whipped her head about as her eyes darted left and right.

     “Mother Superior, I can’t find them!”

     “They were just here!” Sister Abigail shrieked.

     “Alright, let’s just calm down. We’ll find them.” Mother Superior took a look through some bushes. “Gah…” Where did they go?

     

     They’d slipped out from right behind her. They had to be around here somewhere… The last thing she saw was them with that flower… That flower… It couldn’t have…

…

     It was so cold… and dark… What… What was going on? And, why wouldn’t the ringing stop? Their eyes slowly cracked open. Oh god… Their head… It hurt so badly… 

     “Frisk… Are you okay?”

     Frisk slowly sat up and rubbed at the back of their cranium. Something sticky and wet was there… 

     “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

     “Fl… Flowey…?” Frisk rasped as they caught sight of the plant by their side.

     “Yeah… It’s me… Hey…” Flowey said with a grin. 

     “Wha… What’s going on?”

     “Heh… Well…” Flowey’s grin faltered. “Um…” The corners of his lips wiggled. “I…” Tears began to spill from his eyes. “I’m sorry… I had to… It was the only way…”

     Frisk frowned. “What… What are you talking…?” Frisk’s voice fell short as they felt around with their hands. They were lying on something soft… It was… a patch of flowers? Golden flowers, much like Flowey. “Huh?” They looked around. “Wha…?” They then looked up, their expression of confusion turning to one of sheer horror. “N… No… No way… Wh… Where am I!?”

 

     Frisk shot up to their feet, their eyes bulging as they looked down at Flowey. He was continually apologizing and shaking his head. Frisk demanded to know what it was that he was talking about. That’s when Flowey said it…

     “You’re meant to save the monsters… Frisk… I’m sorry… I had to pull you down here… You were going to abandon me…”

     Frisk shook their head. “No…”

     “I’m sorry… I had to… They told me to do it… It was the only way…”

     “No… You…” Frisk slowly backed away. “Wh… Where am I?”

     “… Down here… with me… in the mountain… and now… you’ll forever be here… until… you can free us…” Flowey’s tone was quivering as he forced a smile. “I’m so sorry…” The tears were streaming down his face. “I’m sorry… I had to…”

 

     Frisk ran straight into the dark, their screams echoing off the rock walls as they pleaded for help. They cried out that they were trapped down in the mountain. But, there was no response. No matter how hard they punched and kicked, how loudly they screamed, no one called back to them. Mother Superior… The sisters… The other children… No one… No one knew Frisk was down here… They were trapped…

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
_The seventh fallen flower has come… Please… become the Flower of Hope… not the Flower of Woe… Please… Save them… Stay determined… Please… Only you can save their world…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins… 
> 
>  
> 
> Interested in when I might post updates?   
> Come check these out: 
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART
> 
> The Hollow Feline@Twitter


	11. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is ready. Oi… Here you go. This is probably the last chapter for the first part. So… yeah.
> 
> Lol, just kidding, I got more to say. I’m sorry that this took a while. I needed to get some other things in order. :) Thank you for being patient, and also for sticking with me. I have fun writing out these creative stories for people to read. Unfortunately, this hasn’t gotten many hits yet, but it is just starting so I’m sure that will pick up eventually once I get to the good stuff. If you’re interested, feel free to check out my “Mischievous Desires” story. It’s also an “Undertale” fic, but it’s my own universe. The most recent chapter is really long like this one, so please take your time reading either one or both. I’d hate for you to strain your eyes. :(
> 
> When this goes up, I’ll also have some other cool stuff up, like a new “DDLC” story (it’s not a one-shot and it’s hopefully more original), as well as a “Miraculous” drabble and an “Undertale drabble”. I think there’s one more I’m forgetting… Hmm… I’m sure I’ll have that figured out later. Anyway! I hope that you’ve enjoyed this first part. I promise that it’ll pick up. ^^’’’ I didn’t want it to just be “Frisk falls in Underground, explores, yada yada yada”. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, have fun with this next chapter. Oh, and I sincerely apologize for the last couple being so rushed. I had my mind on some unexpected events that had transpired, so I was off my game...

     Frisk had finally given up on calling for help after a long while. They were now lying on the ground upon their knees, their face covered. Flowey was trying to talk to them, but they were totally silent. He started to think that maybe they’d fallen asleep, but when they finally raised their head he saw that they were awake. 

     “Frisk! Are you okay?” Flowey asked frantically. “You’ve been quiet for the longest time!”

     “…” Frisk’s face was expressionless. 

     “Frisk… Please, talk to me…”

     “… Why… Why would you… do this… to me?” they mumbled.

     “Frisk… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

     “You… You did this to me… I’m trapped…”

     “I’m sorry… Please… forgive me…”

     Frisk’s face twisted into a scowl. “You did this to me! You stabbed me in the back! I can’t… Wait…” Frisk’s scowl turned to one of fear. “You’re… You’re not… planning to…” Frisk shot up and ran back to the rock wall. “No!”

     “What are you talking about?” Flowey asked.

     “No! Don’t! Leave me alone!”

     “Frisk!” Flowey disappeared into the ground before reappearing that much closer to them. 

     “Leave me alone! Please! Don’t kill me! I’m too young to die!”

     “Frisk, I’m not going to kill you! Please! Just listen to me!”

     “…” Frisk froze. “You’re… not?”

     “No. Just listen to me… Please…” Flowey took a deep breath. “There’s a lot that I have to tell you… Sit down.”

     Frisk shook their head. “No… You… You…” They gasped as they heard something in the distance. 

     “Oh no!” Flowey whispered. “Frisk! Listen to me! If you really don’t want to die, then do as I’m about to tell you! Understand!?”

     Frisk stared at the flower wide-eyed.

     “Frisk!”

     “Ah! O-Okay!”

 

     Flowey disappeared into the ground for a few moments, leaving Frisk to quake with fear. Suddenly, dozens of vines appeared from out of the ground and began digging into the cold, hard dirt. They tore through the earth at a breakneck pace, and within about thirty seconds there was a large hole about four feet deep. 

     “Get in!” Flowey spoke, though his voice sounded muffled.

     “What!? Where are you!?” Frisk demanded. 

     “Shut up, get in the hole, and lie down!”

 

     Frisk did as they were told. As soon as they’d lied themself down on their side, the vines started pouring the dirt over them. Frisk squealed and covered their face with their hands as they silently prayed to the one person that they were unsure even existed.

_God! If you can hear me, then please! Let me live! I don’t want to die! Please! Please save me!_

_… It’s okay… Don’t be afraid… I promise… I’ll protect you…_

     Frisk held back a gasp as the dirt pressed against their lips. Who… Who was that!? 

 

     The dirt already compressing their frail body, a heavy force suddenly sunk down upon them, almost crushing them instantly. There was a heavy vibration every couple of seconds, a faint and muffled voice as company. Frisk couldn’t make out what it was above them, their ears were caked with dirt and soil. Someone was up there, and they seemed like they were calling out to something, or perhaps someone. Frisk didn’t say a word for fear that they’d swallow mouthfuls of earth. 

     Their lungs struggled for air as their tiny chest was forced to remain partially inhaled, this position preventing much oxygen from entering. Their nostrils were burning as they gathered what little bit of air they could get, though it was thick and dry. Frisk’s eye squeezed shut as they continued to pray that they would make it out. Their vision was starting to get cloudy with spots of light, their head becoming fuzzier and fuzzier…

     “Okay!” Flowey piped up, his muffled voice sounding very close. “Hold on!”

     Frisk jolted as the heavy compression all around them began to fade. They shot up with a harsh gasp, their lungs engulfed by the sudden rush of air. 

     “Are you okay!?” Flowey cried as Frisk choked and coughed against the rushing onset of oxygen.

     Frisk nodded while desperately fighting against the choking sensation at the back of their throat. It was like someone was suffocating them and had decided to release them once they were at the point of near-death. 

     “I’m sorry I had to do that to you! It’s just… I couldn’t let her find you. She’d never let you leave if she did...”

     “Hack! Ack! Uck! Ugh… Wh-Who… are you talking about?” Frisk croaked.

     “I’m talking about…” Flowey paused as he looked around. “… Toriel…” he finished in a whisper.

     “Who’s that?” 

     “She’s… She’s the one person we have to avoid… She’s part of what I have to tell you about…”

     “Tell me, Flowey… No more games.”

     “Okay…”

 

     Frisk wiped off the dirt on their clothes before taking a seat upon the ground in front of Flowey. The flower looked nervous as he scrambled to find the right words. Before he spoke, he took in a slow, deep breath and exhaled, his tattered leaves quivering as he did so. 

     “Okay…” Flowey said. “You already know about the monsters and how they fought in the war.”

     “Yes,” Frisk said. 

     “Well… There’s more to it than that… The monsters… They live down here… in the Underground… and they’re not like they used to be anymore because of the war… The monsters… They’re bloodthirsty for humans… They no longer view life as precious, only as a tool used for survival…”

     “Then why did you bring me down here!?”

     “Because we need you in order to set them free!” 

     Frisk frowned.

     “Listen… There was a human… who fell down here… and they were exactly like you. They were an innocent child who… who actually… had changed the monsters… After the war was over, and they fell, they almost got themselves killed, but there was one monster boy who saw things differently from his parents… He and that human… They became friends… That human… They spread the power of love and mercy throughout the place… but then one day… something horrible happened to the monster boy… It was tragic…”

     “What… What happened?”

     “He died… There was an incident that had occurred… No one knows what happened to him, only that the human child was there, and so… the parents of the monster boy… They blamed the human child…”

     “What… What happened to the human child?”

     “… They disappeared as well… and so did the parents of the monster boy… Due to this tragic set of events, now all monster kind believes that humans are cursed, and they must be destroyed. However… they need something in order to escape. And that… is with the power of human souls.”  


     Frisk gasped as a bright red light suddenly appeared at their chest. There was something there… What? Their small hands rose up to it on instinct. Floating within their palms… was a small red heart. Pumping vigorously, with drops of crimson trickling down and to the floor, this heart… When Frisk touched it, they felt their body’s nerves begin to tingle, a wave of goosebumps forming on their skin. 

     “This is your soul,” Flowey said. “This is what they want. You… are the last one… You can’t let them have this… Do you understand me?”

     “Flowey… I…”

     “Do you understand me?”

     “I do… but…”

     “Good… I can explain more on the way. We have to get moving. Standing around is not something you want to do down here.”

     “Flowey…” Frisk fell silent as the flower burrowed himself into the ground and began his trek forward.

 

     Frisk was easily able to follow Flowey due to the trail of slightly rising dirt forming before them, they choosing to walk next to it rather than right on top of it. As they walked, their mind was full of questions, all buzzing like frantic bees. Who was this human child that fell before them? Were there others after that child, but before Frisk? Did Flowey even know them, and maybe the monster boy? What about him? On top of all of that… What would happen to Frisk if they were captured by the monsters? Would they… kill the child? Would it hurt if their soul was taken from them?

 _It’s going to be alright… Just trust me… and Flowey too. We will help you get through this…_

     “Who are you?” Frisk asked.

      _You and I… We’ll meet soon enough… Just wait a little bit longer…_

     Frisk sighed. 

     “They’re not your enemy,” Flowey said through the ground.

     “Huh?” Frisk looked down at the slightly raised dirt trail.

     “They’re your friend... just like me. We’ll protect you from those that try to harm you…”

 

     What did he mean by that? The monsters? And, how did he know about the voice in Frisk’s head? Who was the voice in Frisk’s head? It sounded a lot like the voice that they’d heard before too…

…

     “Flowey, how old is this place?” Frisk asked. They were now walking down a very dark corridor, the only comfort of light being the line of torches along the left wall. 

     “It’s pretty old… Possibly around four hundred years old or more,” Flowey said as he burrowed through the ground. “We’re currently in the Ruins. It’s the smallest area of the entire Underground. Once we get through here, we can journey our way through Snowdin.”

     “And… from there?”

     “Waterfall, Hotland, and then finally Core City…”

     “So, there are five areas?”

     “Yes…”

     “I see, and the monsters were able to make a home out of this entire place?”

     “Yes. After they were sealed here underground, many decided to stay close to the exit while others dispersed throughout the rest of the place and took refuge within the remaining areas.”

     “Are monsters like us?”

     “In many ways, yes. We do reproduce the same way as humans, and we also eat to stay alive. However, we don’t… how should I put this… empty what’s digested the same way you humans do. It actually just disappears, absorbs into our system with magic.”

     “Monsters possess magic?”

     “Yes, to varying degrees. Some possess only small abilities, while others can exert powerful forces at will. Those are the ones you gotta watch out for.”

     “That’s… not good…”

     “I won’t let them hurt you, Frisk.”

     “You say that… but…”

 

     Frisk came to a halt after Flowey. The flower popped up from within the ground, his brow furrowed. Frisk looked ahead, though they couldn’t see anything. They could, however, hear something, something moaning. It sounded like someone was in pain and needed help. 

     “Flowey? What is that?” Frisk asked.

     “I’m not sure…” Flowey mumbled. 

     “I think they need help.” Frisk a step forward only to be blocked by a vine.

     “Wait… It could be a trap.”

     “But, Flowey, it sounds like they need help…”

     “Just give me a minute, please.”

     Frisk shyly shuffled their feet around, their hands clasping together as they waited for Flowey to decide. 

     “... Ah!” Flowey’s petals flapped excitedly.

     “They’re still here! Maybe they can help us!”

     “Who?” Frisk asked.

     “Bloooooooooooooo…”

     “Eeek! Who’s that!?”  


     Frisk dropped to their knees, their hands covering their head. The moaning was echoing along the walls, and it was getting closer and closer… Frisk shrieked as they felt something cold and thin brush along their hands. They pleaded to be spared, to which a small whimper responded. Frisk slowly looked up… 

     “Eh?”

     “You don’t have to yell… Eeeeeeeeh…”

 

     This was entirely different from what they’d expected. This… This was… What was this thing? It looked like a dirty white sheet with tattered, bloody ends… Bloody!? Frisk scrambled to their feet and backed a whole foot away from the floating creature. Frisk could see that there were two large holes in near the top, a pair of glowing red lights illuminating the sunken in gaps. Just below them was a ragged tear that Frisk figured out was a mouth, and it was turned down in a scowl. Thin trickles of red began to spill from the thing’s eyes as it whimpered weakly, its mouth trembling.

     “Um… Are you… okay?” Frisk asked.

     “Ngh…” the thing mumbled.

     “Frisk… I’d like you to meet Napstablook. Napstablook, this is Frisk.” Flowey motioned between the two with his leaves as he spoke. 

     “Fri… Frisk…” the thing, Napstablook, said.

     “Yes… that is my name,” Frisk said. 

     “… You are a human…”

     “I am…”

     “Ooooooooh… That’s not good for you…”  
“Why’s that?”

     “Because… the others want to hunt you down… and kill you… You’d better watch out for… him…”

     “Who’s ‘him’?”

     “Oooooooooooooh, you don’t want to know that… He’s a bad, bad guy…”

     “Napstablook, I need you to tell me if you’ve seen Toriel,” Flowey cut in.

     “I have not… She… hasn’t… been around… for some time… quite some time… actually…”

…

     “Have you found them yet?” Mother Superior asked for the umpteenth time. “It’s almost sundown.”

     “Mother Superior, we’re trying our hardest,” Sister Margaret said, “but there’s no sign of them anywhere.”

     “Oh no… No…” Mother Superior began pacing around in her office. “I can’t… I can’t believe this… I failed… to protect them…”

     “Mother Superior… It’s not your fault…”  
“It is, Sister Margaret. I have failed to keep Frisk safe… Perhaps… Perhaps is my punishment for not protecting them from that devil child neither… and that flower… This is God’s way of telling me that I… I am incapable of protecting them…” Mother Superior stopped and turned her head toward the window behind her desk chair. “I… I have failed you, my lord. Please… forgive me… Frisk… Wherever you are, please know that the lord is with you, and He shall guide you to the light… Never forget that, my child…”

 

     Mother Superior stood there with her palms together at her chest, Sister Margaret coming to stand by her side. The two women prayed for Frisk, their hopes that the child would return home strong with their beliefs in God. He would protect them, the two nuns felt. He would guide them to safety, to paradise should the end be near for them.

…

     Nuns were scrambling, searching every inch of that mountain only to come out empty-handed. Frisk was gone, and no one knew where they’d taken off to, or rather what took them. Mother Superior had ordered the head count of every single child, and every one was accounted for, all except for Frisk. 

     The children were terrified of what could’ve taken Frisk, and they all expressed their guilt in ridiculing them and sparking rumors about them. They all began praying like Mother Superior, all of them begging God to bring them back. They wanted to apologize to Frisk, to tell them how important they were and that there was a family out there waiting for them… It was a heartbreaking sight for the nuns to have to see. 

     “The children are weeping…” Sister Abigail said. “It’s awful…”

     “Waaaaaaaaaaah!” a little girl sobbed. “Please, God, bring Frisk back!”

     “Pleeeeaaaaase!” another child, a boy, cried. “We’re sorry! We won’t be mean to them anymore!”

     “Oh dear…” Sister Abigail put a hand to her cheek as she watched the scene unfold. “How awful this is…” 

     “Sister Abigail.” Mother Superior appeared behind her.

     “Yes, Mother Superior?” Sister Abigail questioned as she turned around. 

     “Please help tend to the children for me. I must go to the chapel to cleanse myself of my sins… I must speak to Father Cormin…”

     “Understood.”

…

     The chapel was the purest of the orphanage. It was a holy place, the beautiful display of Jesus Christ encrypted into the colorful palette of stained glass illuminated by the moonlight. A casting of an assortment of colors enveloped Mother Superior’s form as she sat before the stone angel statue upon her knees, her palms at her forehead with her eyes closed.

     “My dear Mother Superior… It is good to see you again.”

     “Father Cormin,” she whispered as she looked up. “It is good to see you.”

     “Indeed it is… Rise now, my comrade of faith.”

     Mother Superior slowly stood, her eyes locked with his. 

     The elderly man bowed before her. “Mother Superior… Mother Bethany, tell me what it is that you have to come for.”

     “Forgive me, Father, for I feel I have sinned… I have lost contact with Frisk… They were taken right before me, my back turned only for a few moments.”

     “I see…Do you know how this happened?”

     “I do not… I was supposed to keep an eye on the child, to protect them until a family was gifted to them. Is that not God’s will here?”

     “Ha ha… That is true. Though, isn’t this child’s disappearance God’s plan?”

     “Oh?”

     “Perhaps… it is fate that Frisk disappeared near that mountain… After all, there is that legend…”

     “You believe?”

     “I do. It is very possible that the mountain was calling to Frisk… because they are different from the rest of us. Perhaps they can understand those who lurk there… You and I both know that flower is special… and you and I both know it came from that mountain.”

     Mother Superior hesitated on a response.

     “God’s will is sometimes not meant to be understood by everyone. Sometimes, only one is meant to know the true meaning of His work.” Father Cormin began walking to the side of Mother Superior. He paused after a few steps as he looked over his shoulder. “Perhaps God… is allowing another to take over, for His part was made to be small. As for Frisk, they could very well play an important role…a role that we must not interfere with.”

 

     Mother Superior was left to stare up at the angel statue as Father Cormin left the chapel. As she stood there, a single tear came to her eye. A larger role for Frisk to play… That sounded so familiar… 

     “My friend… Is it you… that has been calling out to them all this time?” she asked. “My dear, dear friend? What has become of you? You disappeared so suddenly, the same as Frisk… I… I know where you went… If what I believe is true… then you’re down there now, calling for help… If you truly feel that only Frisk can set you free, then… I won’t stop you from doing so… Just promise me something… that you’ll be able to help them escape… all the while reminding them that mercy and love… kindness… is always important to the heart.”

…

…

…

…

…

  
_Bethany! You’ve got to come check this out!_

_Whoa! What is it?_

_It’s a flower, silly._

_Oh, it’s so pretty. I’ve never seen such a beautiful golden glow._

_It’s like the sun decided to drop a gift for the world…_

_That’s very poetic, Ari._

_Thank you! I’ve been practicing._

_Oh dear, it’s very late. We should be getting back._

_Yes… Mother and Father… They’re so strict… but it’s okay. They just don’t understand me._   
_I’m sure they will someday._

_You know, Ari, you always seem to find the most beautiful of places._

_What can I say? Nature and I are one in the same._

_Hahahaha!_

…

…

…

…

…

     “So, Toriel… What’s she like?” Frisk asked.

     “She’s lonely…” Napstablook said. “Like me…”

     “She’s also very dangerous. Don’t let her fool you,” Flowey said.

     “You said that she’s been wandering this place for a long time… all by herself…”

     “Everyone fears her… including me…”

     “She is one to sulk over loss and such.”  


     Frisk had been travelling with Flowey and Napstablook for quite some time now. All that they’d seen were rock walls, one with torches while the other lay bare. There were no signs of monsters or anything, except for the occasional moaning. Napstablook had said that most of the monsters lurking here were the “weak ones”, and that they’d been wiped out. 

     “It’s really just me and the stragglers now,” Napstablook said. “Being a ghost… I can’t die… so…”

     “Wait, is that what you are?” Frisk asked.

     “Yes… I am a ghost… but I don’t like to be touched. So, please do not do that. It hurts me…”

     “I see…” Frisk squeaked as their shoulder brushed just an inch from Napstablook’s form. They were unsure of what the ghost was capable of, and they weren’t willing to risk injury finding out.

     “It’s strange,” Flowey said as he appeared from within the ground. “She’s usually on patrol around her. She showed up back at the other entrance to this place…”

     “She must’ve gone back home,” Napstablook said. 

     “Or, she’s hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike.”

     Frisk sighed. “What does she even look like? Clearly she’s heavyset or at least extremely tall.”

     “She’s a goat monster,” Flowey explained. “She has two small horns atop her head, with floppy ears and fur that’s slightly greyed. She is usually seen in a simple black gown signifying her constant mourning over this place and the fact that everything she has ever known has completely gone to ruin.”

     “That’s… so sad…”

     “Yeah… Well, that’s how life is apparently.”

     “Blooooooooooooo…”

 

     Frisk didn’t say anything for a little while as Napstablook went on to talk about random things, Flowey returning to burrow under the earth while holding up the other end of the conversation with Napstablook. This Toriel person sounded like she was in desperate need of help, though Frisk questioned whether it was their duty to save her.

_She is a lost soul… Her spirit is long gone now… But, with your help, she can be saved. You must proceed with caution, though. Do not act rash, and I implore you to do the opposite of your original thinking._

     Frisk opened their mouth to speak to this “being” inside of their head, though they were interrupted by Flowey. 

     “It’s here!” Flowey cried. “Here!”

     “Oh… That’s pretty…” Napstablook mumbled.

     “What is it? A star?” Frisk asked. Their eyes widened at the sight of a small, golden star twinkling before them.

     “Touch it,” Flowey said.

     “What?” 

     “Touch it, Frisk. Trust me.”

     Frisk yelped as they were pushed forward by a vine. They turned to argue, only for the voice in their head to interrupt them.

      _Please… You must touch it… I implore you to do the opposite of your original thinking._

      _You can’t be serious!_ Frisk thought.

_You must… It is the only way._

_!?_

_Please… You are the only one who can save them…_

     Frisk eyed the little star suspiciously before cautiously approaching it.

 

     Frisk knelt down before the twinkling star, their hands slowly reaching for it. Cool air brushed against their palms, their fingers tingling at the tips as they began to sweat. Frisk contemplated on whether to pull away, but they couldn’t resist whatever it was calling them forth. And so… they carefully placed their hands against the star’s form…

     There was a blast of light and a gust of wind as Frisk was blown back. They let out a shriek as they were blinded by the light, their body jolting like they’d suffered an electric shock. Their back slammed against the ground, their head jerking forward as their arms and legs flew out before them.

     “Frisk! Are you… alright?” Napstablook asked. 

     “Ugh… I think so…” Frisk sat up, their nerves shot and their eyes bulging. “What… What happened just now?”

     “You… fell… backwards.”

     “Flowey?” Frisk looked around for the flower. “Hey!”

     “It’s okay,” Flowey said as he popped up next to them. “Not to worry, you’re fine. Just… take some time to recover.”

     Frisk grunted as their eyes signaled that they’d needed to blink, the pain racked behind them just excruciating. 

     “When you’re done, we need to keep moving.” Flowey disappeared back into the ground. “There’s no time to dawdle.”

 

     Frisk attempted to stand, their legs like noodles as they wiggled about. They decided to sit for a minute before trying again, this time successful. Once the world stopped spinning and they could properly see again, they began walking. Napstablook floated just ahead of them, Flowey right by their side. 

_Something strange happened… I just… don’t know what…_

_It’s okay… You’ll figure it out soon enough… Just keep going… You’re the only hope for the monsters… Never forget that… Spare them… Grant them mercy… Show them how to be kind again…_

 

     Frisk had no idea what any of that meant, nor did they understand why that star was so important… They would soon enough… Their journey, unbeknownst to them, had just officially begun… and now there was no way out except at the end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus is the end of the first arc for “Fallen Flower”. I have not started the second arc at this time, so you will have to wait until then. I won’t let that wait go on too long, I promise. Just be sure to check my DA for updates every once in a while. I might post some sneak peeks in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me if you have. As I developed this last chapter, I got some really good ideas in my head that I will need to write down because I have the worst frickin memory. Stay tuned for more.
> 
>  
> 
> Interested in when I might post updates? Come check these out: 
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART
> 
> The Hollow Feline@Twitter (or FelineHollow@Twitter)
> 
> TheOfficialWaifuWriter (or OfficialWai1; this is my serious Twitter account)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
